Freedom Love Marriage
by KitWallace
Summary: They turned on her and killed her. But she lived and with the Goblin's help along with the help of Lady Zabini and Blaise and Theo. They take her and all her wealth with her to the elemental nations as Lady Zabini holds family there in Kakashi Hatake as her cousin. Fem Harry Potter. I am revising the chapters. Though if anyone would like to become my Prof Reader, let know please :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They turned on her and killed her. But she lived and with the Goblin's help along with the help of Lady Zabini and Blaise and Theo. They take her and all her wealth with her to the elemental nations as Lady Zabini holds family there in Kakashi Hatake as her cousin.

Chapter one

"Lady Tsunade?" questioned Inoichi as he looked to their leader with a frown upon his face as the others were staring at Kakashi and her with mixed emotions.

"Kakashi has come to me and asked it of me and the village to allow his elder cousin...his witch cousin to come and live here with her son, adopted son and adopted daughter. They want to escape the magical world cause of her adopted daughter being one of the most powerful Sorceresses to ever come to be. She is also royalty in her in world with being related to two of the Founders of the school she went to and being in relation to Lady Morgana and Lord Mordred, making her their Heiress. Something happened at the end of their Civil War that has just recently ended a few years ago. One: she had basically from what the letter has spoken of won the war for her side against their Tyrant of a Dark Lord. Who thought all those without pure blood were scum before they turned on her with calling her a monster and wanted her dead and this is after she had almost died multiple times to protect them all. Two: from what I get the female is basically their protector and their damn scrape goat." Tsunade spoke with disgust lacing her tone and washing over her face for the magicals. She felt truly disgust in how they could turn their backs on the one that had saved them all.

"So after she saves all their asses they basically turn on her. Disgusting bastards." Snarled out Naruto as even though he was only 18. He was there to represent his father's Clan and his mother's clan, "Obaa-chan please tell me we are going to allow them to come and do a month's probation at least. Her own people turned on her just because she saved their asses from being enslaved. And to make matters worse of all, she is more royal than a Daimyo and has more wealth than this entire village. She's a Hime with not only more Political power and wealth then we could imagine. She also can fight and would not need to be constantly defended if we are attacked." He spoke in a softer tone as the others especially the Shinobi were staring at him with nods of their heads in agreement.

"Very insightful Naruto." smirked Tsunade as she praised the male with a nod of her head before she looked to the others stationed around her office, "Well? Cause if I allow Lady Zabini to bring them than I will require it of her that someone of the group...this young woman that she is moving here to protect. To marry into the main part of one of your clans though I will let her chose in the end if it is decided she will live here permanently." She informed them all causing them to sit up and look to one another with serious looks upon their faces.

"Allow her to come here Lady Hokage. And we will see just what kind of person this Hime truly is to earn such respect and hatred." Shikaku spoke with a bored drawl as he locked his honey chocolate toned colored eyes with her own chocolate brown ones, causing her to nod in agreement with his words.

"Very well. I will send word out to Lady Zabini. Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Kakashi and Naruto. You will go out and meet them at the arrival point and get them here safely." Ordered Tsunade with a smirk as the lazy ass bastard muttered troublesome under his breath towards her.

 **Four Days Later**

Naruto watched on with a curious look upon his face as people were coming and going. Though he tilted his head some as he heard arguing coming from four people. A woman looking to be in her 30s but he knew magicals aged differently than them, along with two males and a female that seem to be maybe in their 20s.

"I swear to all the gods out there Blaise! Ff you try and get me to wear a fucking dress one more god damn time, I going to shove a very sharp object up your goddamn ass!" Snarled the female with a hostile look upon her face as she scowled at the male beside her. Causing him to pout and causing the Shinobi to trade amused looks with one another.

"Leave her alone Blaise. Cause if she curses or hexes your then you are on your own." Advised the other male wearing amused look as the other male pouted even more at them.

"Children please show some dignity. We have arrived in front of our escorts. I am Lady Amoria Zabini and Kakashi it is wonderful to see you once more." Amoria smiled to her younger cousin with a soft look as he eyed smiled back into return to her, "This is my son Blaise Zabini along with my adopted son Theodore Nott-Zabini and this is Lady Princess Marzanna Lilith Potter-Black-Peverell, who has become like a adopted daughter to me." nodded Amoria as she noted all their eyes zeroed in on her daughter figure bypassing her sons.

Marzanna's hair was a very deep crimson boarding on black with silvery/gray highlights running through it. She wore it in a tight braided bun on the back of her head. Her skin was a perfect mixture of sunkissed and porcelain ivory with her heart shaped face and her deep dark luscious naturally bloodred bow shaped mouth. Oval shaped piercing bright emerald green colored eyes with gold vein like markings in them framed by thick black eyelashes. She wore a tight dark emerald green with gold dragons itched on it short sleeved buttoned up kimono like top with black soft but durable leather dragon hide pants with knee length black steel toed boots as well. She wore arm bracers as well with silver markings itched into them on top. Upon her neck was a golden/silver locket that was encased with emeralds in a large capital S rested on her collarbone easily.

"Its a pleasure to meet the Shinobi that are going to be escorting us." Marzanna spoke with a soften exotic accent tone as she moved bowing to them in respect shocking them before she growled at her brothers. She moved and grabbed the back of the head of the boys and shoved them forward in a Snape move with glare to match, "Be polite you daft idiots." She snapped harshly as both grunted from her harsh move towards them but all she did was give them a burning look.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kakashi Hatake cousin of Lady Zabini. This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, along with some of our Clan Heads. Lord Shikaku Nara our Jonin Commander and his teammates Lord Inoichi Yamanaka and Lord Choza Akimichi." Kakashi smiled to the woman even though it was only visible through his eye that he did. He had first had been cautious to meet the Hime but from the first meeting alone he could tell she was not like other Royals.

"Are we walking?" Blaise asked as he glanced to his mother but grunted in pain as he was elbowed in the side by Anna hard, "Hey what gives Anna? What I do this time?" He pouted at her as she cast him a amused/dry look.

"Your title is talking once again. Who cares if we have to walk. I know I don't plus if you don't walk some your going to get fat. Which I see you are already in the stomach area...chubby." She teased with a smirk as she poked his stomach causing him to twitch with a glare to her.

"Children please act your ages. Kakashi, we can head out whenever you and your Squad is ready." Amoria smiled to the male as he chuckled at them before nodding his head.

"We can head out now." Shikaku spoke with a nod of his head as he was for once since Yoshino had left him was curious about another woman. He watched as she stood there with a calm look though from one glance into her eyes. He could see she had suffered greatly and from a look to his teammates and the other two he knew they caught on as well.

"Now is fine. Come night fall if we have to rest than we can, Lord Nara." Nodded Marzanna as she sighed through her nose before she fell into line with her adopted brothers as they began the trek back to the village. She knew though it was only a matter of time before the others of her world found her and tried to drag her back to their world. She only hoped that this Lady Hokage would help her as she did not know how much she could really more take from everything especially the betrayal that was dealt her by the ones she trusted with all her heart. Her shoulders twitched though as the past wound in between her shoulders flared with a phantom pain.

"Hey, as you know it, I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! It's nice to meet you, Princess Marzanna and let me be the first to welcome you to Kohona." Naruto smiled as he took up on the other side of the woman with a happy look as she glanced to him and smiled back.

"You can call me Anna, Naruto. I am not overly fond of Titles unless its someone I do not like than they can say my entire title." She chuckled at the 18 year old with a small smile playing on her lips before she directed her eyes back to the front, "What's your village like in general? And your Hokage is she really as fair as I have been told?" She inquired with a curious tone ignoring as the other four shinobi were on alert some at her questions.

"The Village is awesome. There are plenty areas to train if your into fighting and stuff. And ohh, you gotta try Ichiraku's ramen, its the best place most of all to get food. I can't wait for you to meet the others and everyone else. And Obaa-chan is as fair as they come but the village will always come first to her no matter what anyone says." Naruto spoke with a grin to them all as the female chuckled but she shot a glare to the chuckling Blaise and Theo.

"Sure kid if you and your friends like hanging out with a old maid!" Snickered Blaise but he froze as he felt a cold shiver run down his spine and slowly turned to face his best friend. He gulped at the look flashing within her eyes was saying he was treading on thin ice.

"Wanna repeat that dear Blaise?" She asked with a overly sweet tone as her fingers twitched with the need to strangle the male before her. Her eyes flashed with a dark intent cause the male to gulp with taking a step away from her.

"Nope I'm cool. I rather keep my life thanks." He muttered as he ducked to hide behind his mother to get away from the other woman as she was scarier than hell when angered.

"I am only 28 fucking years old. I am not a fucking old maid bastard." She snarled under her breath as she huffed with a growl low in her chest as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was getting right tired of everyone calling her that just because she was not married nor having a child on the way yet.

"In our world you would be considered a old maid though and ancient without having your first child as well." Theo spoke to Anna with a teasing smile but he yelped as she moved fast putting him in a headlock with rubbing her knuckles down on his head hard.

"What is it with you damn asshats in calling me bloody well old! I am not that old dammit to all the last bleeding hell on earth!" She snarked ignoring as she was being shot amused looks from the Shinobi. she tightened her grip once more before shoving the male away from her and into Blaise with a growl as she stormed a little a head, "Fuckers, who cares if I am not married right now and who fucking cares if I don't have a child of my own right now. Bastards all of you are in my damn opinion." She muttered under her breath with a dark look not noticing she was attracting the attention of one of the Shinobi traveling with them at her not acting like a Hime.

"Well I think she looks hot." Naruto grinned causing her to turn and look over her shoulder and shoot him a grin causing his cheeks to tint pink a little. He was really glad she was laid back and just like everyone else instead of being like other stuck up royals.

"She is quite the exotic beauty." Muttered Inoichi before wincing as his friends shot him amused looks, "Do not tell my wife or else." He glared to them both as they both chuckled at him. Everyone knew alll to well that his wife could even cow the most strongest male alive to her will.

Shikaku shook his head at them all before allowing his eyes to settle on the woman. His friend was right in her being quite the exotic beauty. Plus he would really like to know what the hell her kind considered young cause from one look over her entire backside of her body made it known she was anything but old. She was a very beautiful woman for being only 28 years and snorted as her kind was crazy in his opinion. He smirked some though as he continued his slouch walk and ended up settling beside her to keep an eye out along with keeping an eye on her. He was sort of glad that the woman was laid back with manners but was not uptight and worrying constantly about tarnishing her honor or image as she was clearly strong though. He could sense her power hovering over her skin in thin layer of protection and her eyes were constantly watching everything as they walked. It proved she was still not over the war she had apparently fought in to save her kind.

"Answer me this please Lord Nara. What is your Lady Hokage going to expect in return for us to stay permanently in the village?" Anna asked softly to so no one but he and the other Shinobi could hear her especially Kakashi. AS the continued to walk on, a few hours later beside the male as Kakashi had joined her other side.

"She wants one of you to have a permanent tie to the village." He answered her as she tilted her head with pursing her lips some before gave a soft amused dry chuckle. He wondered if she figured it out already in what Tsunade was going to want from one of them preferably her. The Hime seemed to be smart and calculated woman in all and seemed to have a good head on her shoulders.

"I see. Marriage would be the only way to go really in all of this. Well than I guess it is lucky that I have brought everything that belongs of value to me including all my wealth." She snorted softly still keeping her voice down causing all of them to raise their eyebrows. She felt pained though on this even though she knew it was only the only way for them to be truly safe from Dumbledore and the others.

"Oh? Why do you think it will be you?" Kakashi asked with a curious tone as he looked down to her with a tilt of his hea. Watching as something dark and bitter flashed over her face. He wondered truly on what was causing her and his cousin to run from the Mainlands.

"Because Lord Hatake it always will come down to being me for many reasons. The main ones are this, One: I am the most powerful out of us four. Two: Lady Zabini had once been married but lost her husband with vowing to never marry ever again. Three: Blaise and Theo are not into females and that would just end very badly for everyone involved. Four: I have more political standing with more than enough wealth to where I would not have to work for the rest of my life time and neither would my children if I have any; not that matters. In my opinion you have to work if you wish to receive anything and not being so lazy to where your going to get yourself killed," She explained before giving a dry look at her last words causing both of the males to nod in agreement with her, "And number five: which is the most important one of all. They gave up their lives in England for me...they uprooted themselves to save me from the others. To bring me some place I will be safe at least from being chained up with a collar around my throat and used as breeding mare with no freedom of my own. Marry someone from the village would be the least I could do in their place to repay the debt I feel like I owe to them for saving my soul." She whispered her last words with looking down to the ground as she narrowed her eyes fighting back the urge to lash out her pain but knew she could not as it would do nothing but destroy the land all around her.

"Your soul?" Kakashi inquired softening his tone for the female as he could tell she was suffering deeply from the acts of her people. He actually felt like gutting someone for trying to chain her, collar her and with using her for just breeding. No woman deserved to be treated as she had been treated especially one that had saved all her kinds asses.

"If they full on tried to do as they wanted to do to me. I would have snapped and slaughtered them all without hesitating, Lord Hatake. I am not one to be cowed, to be chained or to be ordered around to just lay on my back and spread my legs just so some sick bastard can get me pregnant. I would rather die then go through any of that." She scuffed as she could sense they understood her words and felt like maybe she could get along with them. It was nice to know that there was others that felt the same as her and thought the same as her.

"Well, I certainly hope they will stay away from the hidden villages. Considering the Mist and Leaf hold two female Kages that will gladly gut them after kicking their asses." snorted Shikaku with a amused tone as Anna snickered with a dark amused look. Though he for a strange reason was filling the need to gut someone for what they have done and tried to do to the beautiful woman before him.

"Dumbledore will have his hands full than cause he has no respect and calls everyone my dear girl or my dear boy!" She mocked with a snicker as Blaise and Theo laughed from behind as they heard their words. She felt sadistic amusement and was actually hoping the bastard came to Kohona and angered the Hokage or even one of the Kunoichi.

"Though I think he regretted in saying it to you. As you almost castrated him because he placed his hand on your shoulder and suggested that maybe you should marry Percy Weasley! Man oh man, I have never ever seen you so mad before from where I was across the room. I thought you were going to bring the entire castle down with your rage alone." Laughed Blaise at the female as she grumbled darkly under her breath and wrinkled her nose disgust.

"And not to forget the one that actually wants to marry you. What was his name again? Oh ya one Michael Cormack." teased Theo with a grin upon his face as she shuddered and pretended to throw up as they were now settling down for camp. She was sitting down on the ground and wrinkled her nose at them once more with a sour look flashing over her face.

"Please for the love of Mordred himself do not ever bring that ass up again." She shudder as she spoke as she remembered the fool had tried but failed hard at trying to woo her. She had so badly wanted to gut the little prick with her blade for even daring to try to kiss her.

"What was it now Theo that he wrote to our dear sister on Valentines day?" Blaise as with a slow smirk as she looked horrified at his words causing the Shinobi to raise their eyebrows at her and them.

"Boys." Chaste Amoria with a very amused as she remembered her adopted daughter showing up with trying to not vomit. Though she saw the dark look flashing in one of their eyes and fought a smirk as she had a feeling Marzanna would not be as alone as she thought she was going to be in the end.

"Your eyes are the brightest of emeralds I have ever longed to see. You hair is the purest of rubies. Your skin the softest from all that I have longed to touch. Your beauty even outshines a unicorns that makes me long to take you into my arms and ravish to your a dazed in our bed. Your lips so inviting I wish all your kisses would be mine!" Theo and Blaise recited at the same time as she paled and the others looked torn between disgust and amusement. Both though yelped as they were suddenly tackled to the ground hard by Anna and pulled into headlocks.

"You bloody jerks!" Anna snarled before she released them and smirked some as she moved wiggling her fingers turning their skin red with their hair bright yellow causing screams of horror from both, "That will teach you to not repeat things that are better left buried." She snarked before taking her seat back against a tree with a satisfied look as both turned pleading looks onto Amoria who was giggling hard at them both.

"So, you do not like poetry?" Inoichi asked with a soft chuckle as she wrinkled her nose before snorting with a amused look towards him. This female he thought of was reminding him more and more of his own wife and daughter. He could tell though she had more than enough power within her body to level a entire forest if someone enraged her truly. He fought a snicker though as he saw what he knew Choza was seeing and that was Shikaku was becoming interested in the woman.

"I like Poetry but not crap like that. Besides if some male is going to try and woo me, then they had better show that they are strong enough to stand beside me. I will not have a weakling at my side. Cause come on lets say I marry and get pregnant; I am going to need to know that my partner is going to be strong enough to defend me and the child. I think that is why I never wanted anyone in my world, they all relied to easily on their magic becoming weak and lazy to where they used magic for everything when hard labor is more satisfying than anything. I grew up with regular civilians doing house chores such as cooking and cleaning for them. I am not used to having a easy life to where every single damn thing is done for me. I guess you can say, I am not the normal Hime to deal with. I would rather be right there in the mix of things in helping fixing something than standing on the sidelines and commanding someone to do it for me." She explained with a tilt of her head and lips as it seemed they understood her. It pleased her that they did cause she had hope that maybe she would not get stuck with a prick of a asshole in him assuming she was going to be popping out children for him or even just sitting there being a china doll.

"Well, you won't have a problem with finding someone in the village to marry." Snorted Choza with a grin to the woman as she smiled back to him with a nod of her head. But he was no fool as he could see she had caught his oldest friend's attention and he for some reason or another knew that if Shikaku snared this woman as his new wife than he would be happy as he should have been years ago. He prayed that when the woman chose someone to do the arranged marriage with that she might pick his friend as he thought they both would be good for one another.

"Yeah, Anna believes in getting off your arse in doing it yourself instead of making a servant do it. I swear when she came to stay with us our House Elf's had a field day considering she kept on going into the kitchen to cook for us all and cleaned her own room. She then turned on us and shoved her verbal foot up our asses and made us learn to cook and to clean everything properly. Trust me when I say this when she is in a bad mood run away very fast for she can become the most heartless person you will ever meet as she does not hold back truths to just to spare your feelings." Snorted out Blaise with a shudder as Anna rolled her eyes as she moved reaching into her bag which was magically extended. She ignored as she was receiving curious and tense looks before she pulled out a blanket with folding it up to make a pillow and laying down beside the fire with her head upon it.

"Better a hurtful truth than a bitter lie." She muttered closing her eyes as Amoria had already waved her wand and put up a notice me not barrier along with a spell that would make others avoid that area. She wrinkled her nose some though as her magic manifested some till a thin layer covered her skin and clothing making it seem like gold/silver glittered covered her. Anna smiled softly from the warmth of her magic surrounding in a soft hold though it was the ghost whispering kiss upon her brow that lured her into a deep sleep as she knew her father was watching over her.

"She is so precious but does not see it. She has willing bled and died for us to save us all from that Tyrant pf a bastard though my Clan has stayed neutral in the first war with taking her side in the second war. Still though she could have easily left us all to our fate and went to a different country. But she chose to stay and fight those of us that could not fight...the children of our world." sighed Amoria as she settled more down as she gifted her adopted daughter on the ground a soft look. She was sleeping there with her magic surrounding her to protect her from harm even if she was sleeping beside allies, "And because of all what has happened to her especially the betrayal her heart was dealt. She does not trust anyone anymore. She doesn't even trust me, Blaise and Theo fully anymore and it will take a while before she ever does again." She explained to them as they all tilted their heads with curious looks upon their faces as they glanced from her to Marzanna.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked looking at his only cousin that he actually liked with a curious look. Before he turned to lock his one eye on the female laying there a few feet away from them asleep. The female was acting more and more like a seasoned shinobi would than anything and it made him even more curious about her.

"If she trusted us fully than she would not sleep with her magic layered upon her skin like it is. She slept like that even at my home. Yes we can touch her but if we moved with the intent to harm her than her magic would lash out protecting her from harm. I just hope the one she marries in the village will understand her and just takes it easy in getting to know her. Letting her have time to come to trust them with all her heart instead of forcing the issue upon her. If that happens it will not end will for anyone involved considering all things. She may not seem like it but her temper when let loose is legendary and others tend to run for it abandoning the one that angered her to their fate." nodded Amoria with a soft look upon her face as she continued to watch the rise and fall of the woman's chest. She also knew that if Anna found the one that she was going to love forever than she would use Death's Power and make sure she never lost her beloved to even his waiting arms. She smiled as she could see they understood Anna's ways and held hope for a brighter future for the young woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: They turned on her and killed her. But she lived and with the Goblin's help along with the help of Lady Zabini and Blaise and Theo. They take her and all her wealth with her to the elemental nations as Lady Zabini holds family there in Kakashi Hatake as her cousin.

Chapter Two

"You agree to my terms than. You will have to pick someone to marry for you all to stay in this village permanently. It would strengthen our ties with one another with making this your permanent home. I can not take the chance that you will just end up betraying us after I grant you permission to live here. The Village will always come first for me as the Hokage and Leader of it." Tsunade explained to the young woman before her as she nodded her head in agreement with her words. She was secretly relieved that the female was not going to give her trouble though she was amused as she saw right away that the woman had caught the eldest Nara's attentions. What concerned her was the woman's posture was one of a warrior's and not just how a normal Hime's would be.

"If by me marrying someone in this vllage, gives us a home and protection than so be it. But let's make one thing bleeding clear right here and now Lady Hokage. I am not and will never be some bloody damsel in distress that is in need of constant saving. I will not be cowed and I will not be told that my place is barefooted, pregnant and in the bleeding kitchen. If that happens then a lot of your males will become castrated without remorse by yours truly. I have fought and damn well won, one of the most bloodiest civil wars that the Wizarding world has ever had or gone through since the dark ages. I will not be a stay at home wife either so if war breaks out on us, you can be damn well be sure that I will be right there beside my husband and family in the fight even if it is on the front lines. I am Warrior to the core and refuse to be cowed by anyone," Anna spoke with a icy tone as she crossed her arms slowly over her chest with spreading out her feet taking a stance as she locked her eyes with Tsunade's own and found the woman was impressed with her words, "And I will not be controlled. Been there done that and really don't feel like going through it over again" She added with a dark dry tone making her brothers shifted with shooting her concerned slash scared looks.

"That's good to know than. I do not like nor have sympathy for those that make themselves weak. When in essences they can improve themselves easily. I am Hokage of this village along with being a Princess of it as the first Hokage's granddaughter. Now then down to business, the clans you can chose from to marry into are the Hyuuga Clan, Akimichi Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Nara Clan, Hatake Clan, Aburame Clan, and Inuzuka Clan." She nodded with a sly smirk as she saw the interest at the mention of the Nara Clan flash within the woman's eyes and nearly cackled as she also saw the sharpness in Shikaku's eyes at her words.

"This is going to be bloody well troublesome." muttered Anna as she looked down to each file with clan name. She growled though at her brothers as they snickered at her from behind and shot them a cold look causing them flinch back from her. But was thankful as Amoria came to stand beside her with a calm supporting look down to her.

"I would like to pull my Clan away. The only main members are me, my wife and my daughter. So I do not think we would make good candidates." Inoichi spoke up while mentally saying he loved living cause his wife would kill him. Also he had no wish to encroach on someone who his best friend was mentally claiming as his own. Plus he did not think the woman would take well to be used as a second wife by anyone.

"I am pulling mine away as well." Nodded Choza with a smile to them as she raised her eyebrow but didn't seem to be offended, "My son is love with someone else and I love my wife very much." He grinned wide as Anna gave him a smile in return to him showing she understood his reasonings. He nodded back to her with a calm soothing look as a elder brother or even father would. He nearly chuckled though as Shikaku was watching the woman lazily with interest flashing in his eyes and knew his best friend is interested in claiming the female as his own.

"I am pulling my own away. For I see her as more of a family pack member than a potential mate to have." Kakashi eye smiled at Tsunade as he spoke annoying the woman further as she rolled her eyes at him. He truly did like annoying the woman as she was so temperamental plus he really did think of Marzanna as a pack family member.

"I will not marry someone younger than me. I am 28 years old and have no need to marry someone younger than me. Especially when I would consider them a child and that they hold childish views." Snorted Anna with her eyes narrowed as Tsunade was looking even more annoyed with them all at what they were doing. Everyone sort of froze though as Tsunade gained a sly smirk upon her face putting them all on edge.

"Then hell why don't you marry him! He's single and older than you plus would not have any childish views and would let you continue on as a warrior!" spoke Tsunade with a smirk playing on her lips as she pointed to Shikaku causing the male to look up at the ceiling with mouthing the word troublesome, "Plus I think you both would make a good pair. You already know him somewhat so it would be easier for you both to get to know one another further. Your a Hime and he is the Lord of his own Clan. So there we have it." She smirked as the female before her raised her eyebrows at her in surprise. She nearly cackled out loud as she really did love her job in stunning people with her insight on shit. Plus you would have to be a complete fool to not see that they really were compatible with one another.

"Well damn, she reminds me of the dragon lady in the hospital wing at school." Muttered Theo to Blaise as the male nodded his head in agreement with him. But even they could say that Lord Nara would make a good husband with their sister and that they both would even the other out.

"Give me time to think on it. I wish to get my family settled in first into their home before I decid on just who is going to marry me. Plus it would also give Lord Nara time time to think on it as well." Anna nodded her head to the woman in respect as she could see the woman was just doing her job in insuring her village would be safe and would prosper better.

"Very well. You have three days to come to a decision." Tsunade smiled as she could see the woman before her had a good head on her shoulders with thinking of her family first and herself last, "When you've decided the Head of our I&T department will be taking a glance at your memories to see if you are truthful in wanting peace and to live here permanently. The ones that will be there will be me, your soon to be spouse, Inoichi as he will be looking into your memories, Ibiki and Anko." she informed the woman and almost frowned as Anna's lips thinned some with something dark flashing within her eyes

"If I do chose Lord Nara, Lord Akimichi may be there as well. For what I have gathered your team is your family. Than it would only be right that all the members will be there. But be warned that none of you may like what you see whatexactly I have had to become to insure that my people would live and to put a end to Voldemort once and for all." Anna warned as her eyes flashed with a deep hidden darkness before she blanked her face completely as Blaise and Theo came to stand beside her.

"Be that as may Lady Potter-Black-Peverell. It will still happen but trust that I have seen and done more than my fair share of horrors in this world as well to insure those I care for were protected. I highly doubt that I will see anything that will shock me." Nodded Tsunade to girl before her but stilled as she could have sworn the woman's eyes turned black for a solid second before going back to their unique bright emerald green with gold vien like markings.

"We shall see want we, Lady Hokage. Where will my family being stay at exactly?" Anna asked of the woman but stopped and looked to Kakashi as the male stepped forward with a eye smile to her.

"With me. I have had the Hatake compound fixed and repaired so it is ready for you all to move into today." He answered with a cheerful smile to the woman as she nodded her head before looking to Amoria as the woman settled beside her with a nod of her own head. He moved nodding for them to follow him out the door as Tsunade waved them away to leave.

"You have already decided on yes haven't you?" Smirked Inoichi as Shikaku shrugged his shoulders some with a small smirk playing on his own lips. He ignored as Tsunade rolled her eyes once more though he knew she was more than pleased at this outcome. He could rightfully say that Lady Potter-Black-Peverell was bound to keep them all on their toes and to hold with keeping Shikaku's complete attention.

"She's a puzzle but not one. Everything is hidden but out in the open for everyone to see if they just knew where to look. She has a good head upon her shoulders with willing to everything possible to protect her loved ones. I wont have to be worried about protecting her constantly from enemies and she knows what it is like to go head on into war with fighting for what she cares for. Plus my own council and family want me to remarry cause ever since Yoshino left us. Her leaving has left a bitter taste in everyone's mouths at the compound. Maybe having a new Matriarch will living things up." Shikaku explained in what he had observed of the woman and knew she would protect his Clan just as much as they would protect her if he married her and brought her into the family. He wondered though on how she would react to his 18 year old son and found he would wait to see the reactions of them and if they got along it would be a done deal.

"Very well, Shikaku. I am wondering though on what type of shit she has gone through. From her posture alone she was just standing there waiting to be attacked at any moments of notice from any of us. It is going to take time and work for her trust us and the same in return." Tsunade spoke with a wise tone as the three nodded in agreement with her words.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: They turned on her and killed her. But she lived and with the Goblin's help along with the help of Lady Zabini and Blaise and Theo. They take her and all her wealth with her to the elemental nations as Lady Zabini holds family there in Kakashi Hatake as her cousin.

Chapter Three

She stood there at her window with watching the sun come up and sighed through her nose. Anna never wanted to marry at least not like this but it was the least she could do to repay Amoria for everything she had done for her. Turning away from the window, she moved to get ready for the day as her and the other two idiots were going to go explore aka meaning she was to babysit the idiots and make sure they didn't get into too much trouble.

Anna dressed in a simple dark blue shouldered length kimono top with gold dragons stitched on it with it buttoned up all the way to cover her neck. Black leather dragon hide pants tucked into knee length black leather steel toed boots along with her arm bracers as well. She kept her sword sealed into a rune marking that was invisible to everyone on her left palm. Moving her hand, she waved it around her hair making it gather all up into a elegant braided bun with a poisoned jeweled needle like point clip.

Coming down the stairs, she pause briefly as she found Kakashi up and drinking some coffee. Shaking her head she walked over and fixed herself some tea to wait on the others to get up. Sitting down in front of the male, she moved pulling out a book from her pack wanting to go over her advanced potions book. she needed to start brewing soon to stock up her stores encase the other three needed something for something.

"Early riser?" Kakashi asked of the woman as she looked up once with nodding her head in yes to his words before going back to her book. He sat there observing her closely as she was focusing intently on her book. He noted though that Amoria was correct in Anna having her magic as a constant armor in a thin layer upon her skin for protection encase of there might be someone that would want to attack her. He really though felt like hunting down the bastards that had did this to her with killing them all in the most painful way possible for not even the Kunoichi of the village were this way. He felt all his wolf instincts tell him that this female was pack to him and that he needed to protect her or offer her all the protection he could offer her. And he was always one to follow his instincts no matter what.

"Hey Anna, you ready to go?" Theo smiled to the woman as he and Blaise came walking down to see her reading and drinking tea. Though he stilled along with Blaise as she turned a stern dark look onto them both.

"Yes. But huge warning to you both, watch yourselves or else face a night of pain." Anna spoke with a dark tone as she narrowed her eyes dangerously causing the both of them to gulp. Before they both began nodding fast with one another to her words as she stood with sliding her book into her bag. Slipping her bag over her neck and to rest on her shoulder so it rested comfortably. She had everything she ever owned in it and was not going to just leave it laying around without her there to protect it.

"Yes ma'am!" both chorused to her causing her to roll her eyes at them as she followed them out the door not noticing as Amoria walked into the kitchen.

"You will keep a eye on them will you please, Kakashi?" Amoria asked of Kakashi as the male nodded in return to her with a eye smile before leaving as well causing her to sigh softly. She was hoping with all her might that Anna found happiness here with the others and maybe even love with Lord Nara.

 **With Anna and the boys.**

She watched feelng amused as the males walked with one another pointing things out to the another. Shaking her head some, she looked all around herself and was only slightly curious as the boys wandered into a shop. She decided to observe the people walking by as she leaned against the shop with her foot braced against the building itself with her arms crossed over her chest. Leaning her head back some, she looked up to the sky and wondered if maybe she would be happy here or would they all turn on her like her own people did. Fucking Dumbledore included which hurt even more as the bastard was someone she had once considered a Grandfather.

"HEY ANNA!" Naruto yelled out as he spotted the woman causing her to blink locking her eyes onto his form before pushing off the wall. He grinned wider as he ran to her with his friends following him closely, "Watcha doing waiting outside of the store for?" he asked with a happy look as she gave him her full attention and did not even look put out that he was talking to her.

"Amoria wanted me to babysit Idiot One and Idiot Two. Their inside having a close look around. What are you doing though? Don't you have to train today, Naruto?" She answered and asked at the same time of the male as he smiled even wider to her though she roved her eyes over the others with a curious look. However it was the male that looked like Shikaku Nara that had her arching her eyebrow making her assume this 18 year old boy was his son and heir.

"Nah, today's a free day is all for us. And oh hey this is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Everyone this is Princess Lady Marzanna (Anna) Lilith Potter-Black-Peverell. She just moved here from her own country with her family." nodded Naruto as he spoke introducing them all to one another as they offered bows with Anna bowing her own head.

"So your really a princess uh? Naruto wasn't kidding us?" Gaped Kiba at the beautiful woman as Akamaru barked as well in agreement with his own shock as the woman gifted them a soft chuckle.

"Yes. I am the only royal left that my country holds. But me and my adopted family wanted a new view of things and different surroundings as well. So, as it seems Amoria is Hatake-San's elder cousin and so she asked it of Lady Tsunade if we could move here. And now we are." Anna nodded her head as both Blaise and Theo came wondering back out of the store to settle beside her.

"Can you guys show us some magic than? And we can show you some our Jutsus?!" Kiba asked with a excited look to them as Naruto nodded fast with a huge grin as the other two looked excited in their own ways along with being interested.

"Anna?" Blaise asked as he knew it would be up to her if they did or not. He watched as her eyes settled on the younger ones before she flicked her eyes upwards causing him to move his own and catch the sight of a Shinobi dressed in all black with wearing a mask and knew they were being watched.

"Very well. But nothing too dangerous this is to be our new home and we do not wish to get on Lady Tsunade's bad side by destroying some of the village since it is by her will that we are even able to live here." She nodded her head but yelped as Naruto grabbed her wrist shocking her as he began to drag her off with the others following to some training grounds for them to use. Though she could not find it in herself to be upset that he had just grabbed her without proper protocol considering he was like a hyper little brother or even a son that just wanted attention. She looked around though as they stopped and saw a small lake near it along with three posts in the ground and some woods off to the side.

Anna turned her head and watched with a amused look as Blaise and Theo started to perform for them. Shaking her head once at them being silly, she walked away and sat down by the lake to enjoy the magic show that they were putting on for the Shinobi. She perked up some though as the male that looked almost identical to Shikaku had moved to sit down beside her and watched him closely with a wary look as her body was tense.

"So, your the one that is going to marry my father." Shikamaru stated with a blunt tone as he locked his eyes with her own and watched as she looked shocked before slowly nodding her head. He had to admit though she was one of hell of a looker with her exotic looks especially her eyes. He wondered though about her personality and decided to withhold judgment as he could see unease and wariness within her eyes, meaning she had been harmed in the past by those she trusted closely, "Shikamaru Nara, Heir of the Nara Clan." He nodded holding out his hand and watched as she tilted her head before she slowly held out her own for him.

"Marzanna Lilith Potter-Black-Peverell Heiress and Princess of my own bloodline." She bowed her head after the male shook her hand as he bowed his own towards her, "Though you can call me Anna, I prefer that over Milady or Princess except to those I do not like." She snorted with a slow grin as he smiled with a pleased glint within his eyes.

"Anna it is then. Father said you want to think on it and to give him the chance and time to think on it. Thanks for that by the way cause usually Lady Tsunade gets her way with everything, one way or another." He smirked as she snorted with nodding her head back to him in understanding before she looked back to her brothers with a raised eyebrow and gave a slow mischief filled smile before she looked back to him with twinkling eyes.

"Wanna see something fun and watch them look like squawking idiots?" She asked with a mischief glint flashing in her eyes as he arched his eyebrow at her before nodding yes to her. Straightening up some, she brought up her hand and twirled it with speaking, "Avis," small fluttering yellow and blue birds appeared chirping around her before she smirked dangerously with mischief dancing in her eyes, "Oppungo!" She finished the spell watching as the birds straightened up before letting loose small war cries and diving for Blaise and Theo. The birds surrounded and attacked the now yelping and cursing males as they were being pecked and swiped out but not hard enough to cause too much damage and it caused the Shinobi all to laugh hard as Shikamaru gave a laughing smirk.

 **Elsewhere**

"Well now it seems as if they are getting along with one another just fine, Shikaku." Tsunade smirked as she was watching as both magical males were whining at the laughing female on the ground next to Shikamaru as they were running away from the birds attacking them.

"It would seem so." Shikaku smirked as he watched what was going on but was secretly relieved that Shikamaru and his soon to be new wife was getting along fine and knew his son decided to give the woman a chance before he decided the female's fate with him. He wondered though if he should include Shikamaru in the showing her past as well to help things move forward with them both.

"It looks as if she is going to do one more." Shizune spoke with excitement ignoring as her Lady was giving her a smirk and watched with a giddy look upon her face as the others moved in closer. She had always been interested in different cultures with the Magical Race being a strong curosity of hers.

They watched though as Anna stood up with a calm look upon her face as she closed her eyes briefly with a thinking expression before a small smile came upon her lips. Lifting her hand slowly, she waved it around in front of her in counter clockwise, "Expecto Patronum." She spoke softly as even Tsunade was leaning in close to the crystal ball now as white mist appeared. Gasps were heard as leaping out of the white mist came a huge beautiful glowing white stag with galloping all around them before coming to stand in front of Anna with leaning his head towards her, "Prongs...My father could shift into a Stag cause that was his animal form to have." She spoke up answering the others' unasked questions as she lifted her hand running it along the muzzle of the Stag.

"Well hell, if I didn't think she was perfect before now for you, this would change my mind." Muttered Tsunade as she looked to the Head Nara and smirked as he could not take his eyes off the female standing there with his son. Shikamaru was now standing and looking over the deer with a critical look upon his face but he was impressed that much showed. She truly wondered if the female knew what it meant to gander the attention of a Nara especially the Head of the family Nara, himself.

 **With the Others**

"Its amazing." Naruto grinned to the woman as she smiled softly at before moving and waving her hand making the deer disappear completely, "Hey who wants food now?!" He asked as his stomach growled and received nods from the others, "Ramen?" He smirked as his friends groaned out no with horrified looks towards him but twitched as the Magicals looked confused at the food.

"What is ramen? I believe you mentioned this food before" Theo spoke up with Anna and Blaise nodding their heads with one another as neither of them ever had it before causing the others to give them wide eyed looks.

"Its the food of the Gods I tell ya!" Shouted Naruto pumping his fist into the air with a huge grin upon his face, "You guys gotta try it come on please!" He gave them his puppy dog eyes and turned them onto a twitching Anna as he could tell she would be the most affected by it.

"How about some place that has a bit of everything." She offered to calm them all as it seemed Naruto's friends were going to cause mutiny amongst them all. She swore though his puppy dog eyes were a massive weapon and should be banned from ever being used.

"Sounds good to me." Muttered Kiba before he could not help himself but checking out the Hime's ass as she walked a head of him from beside Naruto, who was pointing out everything to her. Getting a idea, he smirked before swagging to walk along beside her not noticing that Shikamaru was giving him a dark look as he approached her, "Say, Anna has about a date with yours truly?" He asked bluntly shocking them and making her tense as her brothers now had their wands to his throat as he had grabbed her arm in his hand.

"If you wish to keep your hand remove it!" Hissed out Blaise with darkening eyes as this male was insulting his sister by just touching her without her permission. Though he knew she ignored the way Naruto had grabbed her considering he could see the boy was a lot like Anna had once been as a child.

"You dare insult her honor by touching her without permission! And like she would ever accept a date from the likes of you!" Snarled out Theo with a over protective look upon his face causing Anna to sigh through her nose.

"Enough!" She barked out stilling anymore arguments from happening as Kakashi appeared beside them removing Kiba's hand from her arm, "He does not know our customs so stop it you both now. I am sure his mother had taught on how to treat a female especially if he knew her customs. And Inuzuka-San I am going to have to decline your offer for a date. Because I do not date children besides I am most likely going to be spoken for once the week is out. Please do not ever touch me again like that or you will not like the results. This is your first and final warning please take heed of it." She finished with a clipped icy tone to them all before spinning on her heel and continuing on down the road with Naruto on one side of her and Shikamaru on the other side as Kakashi followed them at a lazy place.

"Why do I think I just escaped death." Muttered Kiba with a shudder as the others sighed at him with shaking their heads.

"Cause you did. How do I know this? Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto and Shikamaru were getting ready to attack you for touching her that way plus her magic was surrounding her with a dangerous hum." Shino spoke with a nod of his head as the male gulped before shaking his head as Akamaru nudged his shoulder with his muzzle.

Anna sighed as they ordered their food but smiled at Naruto as the male grinned at her cause he had pointed out some delicious dishes for her try at least once. Shifting her eyes some she laid her chin upon her hand as she remembered all what she had gone through and felt pain flare within her at the betrayal that had been dealt to her and most of all the phantom pain that was flaring up between her shoulder blades. Glancing out the window she watched as the people passed by but smiled small as a little girl was picked up by her father and swung upwards into his arms causing her to giggle brightly. Though she repressed the sigh of relief and a smile as she felt the magic phantom arms of her father around her and a kiss to her brow before it disappeared.

"You all right there Anna?" Kakashi inquired to the woman as she moved her eyes to him with a slight unfocused look. He paused as pain flashed within them causing him to want to strangle someone. All his wolf instincts were instructing him to protect her and take care of her cause she was his pack.

"Remembering past pains that only make me stronger." She nodded back to him before straightening up as their food arrived but smiled as Naruto gently touched her hand causing her to look to him with a tilt of her head.

"The past doesn't define us but makes who we are today to either be over come by it or to get even stronger than before." Naruto spoke softly causing her to smile and nod in return to his words filled with wisdom.

"All to true Naruto." She chuckled out before digging into her food and could admit she liked it quite a bit and wondered about asking someone to help teach her on making traditional Japanese dishes.

"How are you liking it here?" Choji asked of the female and her brothers as they were sipping tea. He had over heard his father speaking with his mother last night and knew this was the female that was going to marry Shikaku-San and wondered what she was truly like. He wondered also if maybe the woman would mind letting him and Ino get close with her.

"Its different...but a good different." Blaise answered as the other two chuckled with nods of their heads as Anna's lips twitched some, "Plus the air smells so clean here because there are no cars or anything else to ruin it." He grinned as Anna snorted with Theo nodding rapidly back to him, "Plus the old maid likes here which means we are staying put." He snickered as Theo froze as he spotted Anna's expression going dark at the male's words

"Blaise darling, I am going to count to five and in that time you had better start running. Because I am going to kick your ass all over this village without a ounce of mercy!" Anna spoke with a overly sickly sweet tone causing all the males to freeze up and not move a inch. As she stood with locking her predatory flashing eyes onto the male in front of her as he gulped before standing up and aparating out ther fast, "I am going to kill him!" She hissed out with a frigid look before tossing money down on the table and disappearing out of there fast the same way.

"Hatake-San, will you lead me back to the house because I have a feeling that is where they are headed. And if I know Anna as well as I do than I gotta save our brother from a very gruesome death considering she can get pretty creative." Muttered Theo with a tired sigh as Kakashi gave a low chuckle before nodding his head back. They dropped their money down on the table to pay for their food before both left.

 **Night Fall**

Anna sighed as she moved around her room before she conjured up her piano. She had not played in years but still knew how. Music was really the only thing she loved and that brought her peace especially from her night terrors of the past...of what has happened to her. Walking over to the piece of instrument she sat down on the bench before running her fingers over the piece. Head tilting to the side, she sensed the male before he even landed a knock upon her door causing her lips to twitch some.

"Its open." She spoke softly once he had knocked upon her door and had a feeling he was here to talk with her without any outside forces getting involved. She stayed sitting at her piano as he walked into the room before closing the door behind himself as she moved waving a hand with conjuring a chair for him to sit as her entire room changed to a sitting room with a fire place as her piano stayed where it was.

"Nifty." Shikaku rumbled out with a slight amused look as she shrugged with her own smile playing at her lips. He observed the room though his attention was mostly snagged by the broad sword hung upon the wall. It looked as if it was very old but well taken care of and wondered if it belonged to her ancestor.

"Its a simple spell to make the room change to what is needed. I learned it from one of my ancestor books. I find it to be useful." She nodded her head as she turned so she was facing with him her hands on her lap and let him observe his surroundings and fought the urge to laugh as he and his son were more than alike in a lot of ways.

"The arranged marriage. What are your true thoughts on it?" Shikaku questioned her as he slouched in his seat watching her as she sighed through her nose as her eyes flickered to a portrait of a tall messy black haired male with honey golden colored eyes and with wearing glasses. As a male with shouldered length black curly hair and piercing ice blue eyes stood next to him on his right and on the left was a male with blue/green colored eyes and sandy colored hair along with scars across his face.

"I didn't grow up with silly little notions of marrying for love though I wish I could but once I found exactly on who I am. I knew there was a huge and possibly large chance that I would have to accept a arranged marriage one way or another. These kinds of Marriages are used quite a bit in my world." She answered as she moved her eyes back to lock with his own and saw his understanding within them, "I am guessing that arranged marriage are used often here as well?" She inquired with a soft tone.

"Hai, they are used especially those with Clans. I figured we could figure out everything ourselves instead of involving all the troublesome council members and everything to do with them." He smirked as she raised her eyebrow with amusement dancing across her face.

"So sure I am going to say yes to the arrangement." She mocked as she stood walking over to her desk in the corner before bringing out some parchment and the folder that held her own marriage contract as the male stood and wondered over to her with a shrug of his shoulders, "But yes after I talked it over. I have decided the answer will be yes to go through with it. You son has already done his brief visualization of me along with briefly interrogating me. Though I do not mind it considering I am to marry his father so it is his only right to want to know me." She chuckled as she truly did like Shikamaru from the brief meeting of him.

"He likes you. If he didn't he would not have taken the time to talk with you." Shikaku nodded his head to the woman as he saw jer reaction to his words with happiness flashing in her eyes, "I would like to have him there when we view your past as you view our own." He spoke as she paused with locking her eyes onto him and tilting her head with a calm look.

"What he may see within might scar him and give him nightmares you would not even wish on your enemy." She warned with a serious tone as she walked over to the fire place in her room and locked her eyes onto the sword mounted there. Godric Gryffindor's sword gleamed at her with not a scratch or even rust upon it. Moving she traced the name before turning to face the male behind her, "If you think he can learn from it so be it. Magic has already informed me that your village is not going to harm any of us nor do you have an malicious intent towards me or my loved ones only that you worry for your Clan and your village." She nodded gifting him with a smile as he looked startled with a nod back to her.

"I would not have brought it up if I did not think he could not handle it. Your magic is correct though, I only worry for my village and Clan." Shikaku nodded as he was impressed with the woman as she smiled back softly to him as she moved to sit down in one of the chairs by the fire place. He moved to sit once she motioned for him to join her. He watched as she concentrated before a elf like creature appeared startling him as she gifted the creature with a soft smile.

"What can Kreacher get his most lovely kind and precious Mistress?" Kreacher bowed his head to he woman but shot the male a nasty suspicious look before him. If he proved to be wanting to harm his mistress than he would drop him head first into a burning volcano.

"This is Lord Nara of the Nara Clan. He is to be my Husband and Bonded Kreacher. Please let Dobby and Winky know this as well. And we would like some herbal tea with some tea sandwhiches if you can." She smiled gently as the male was always over protective of her which warmed her soul and heart.

"Hes be marrying you Mistress?" Kreacher growled as he turned a glare onto the male and watched as he did nothing but look at him with a lazy look, "You hurt Kreacher's Mistress and you will go straight head first into a Volcano. My poor lovely Mistress has been harmed enough in this life time to last her forever and she will never be harmed again." He added with a huff before disappearing with one last glare.

"Charming." smirked Shikaku as he was impressed at the thing's over protectiveness of his Fiance. He could see though that the creature's defense of her was welcomed with a look of warmth and care for it.

"Kreacher since I have been bonded to him has lost most of his insanity. He's a House Elf and they have to be bonded to someone to sustain their own magic and to sustain themselves. I normally don't have need of them considering I can cook and clean on my own but they like being helpful. So, I give them odd jobs here and there to satisfy themselves." Anna chuckled softly as he nodded his head in understanding to her before she frowned some and turned to a book shelf and held out her hand, "Accio book of Wizarding World Traditions." She called out softly as a old tomb flew into both of her hands before she turned to face Shikaku.

"Very nifty spell." He smirked once more before shaking his head but grunted as she moved placing the book on his lap with her own laughing smirk.

"I am already reading up on everything that there is to know of this land. I do not want any confusion between the both of us cause our different up bringings and cultures. I am loaning you, my family book on traditions. I want you to know of my world just as I am learning of yours. You should know what it means to be marrying a First Generation Pure Blood witch." She offered pointing to the book in his lap as he looked down to it with a critical like, "Cause there is a high chance that if we have any children that they could inherit my abilities including your own or they could come completely separate." She explained nodding her head before she flickered her eyes up towards to the portrait with a soft look ignoring as he was looking at her with a calculating look.

"Do you wish for children?" Shikaku inquired with a softened rumble as she looked conflicted at his words and watched as she was thinking deeply on it. He himself knew he was in his forties and all that but he would not mind having at least one or two more children to have around the house and he knew Shikamaru would like to have to a sibling around to teach. It didn't help that his soon to be wife was a goddess of a woman sitting in front of him and knew whatever children they had would turn out looking good.

"When I was a child I had wished for a large family. Many brothers and sisters to play with and as I got a little bit older I wished to marry someone that could maybe come to love to me for me and not what I could be or what fame I could bring them. I dreamed of having more than one child being a mixture of me and the father. But as the war got worse and worse...too much death was happening, I had lost my dream cause I knew what ever child I had would have been hunted down for just because on who his or her mother is. I was the rising head of the War against Voldemort. I was the one that everyone relied on to lead them to greatness...to lead them to victory. More blood stains my hands than I am proud of for I have killed and tortured to get information. I have fought with my blade and my magic in killing off the opposing side of so called Pure Bloods who got off on murdering children and torturing them. I have given up all my dreams till one night Amoria held me and told me of a place where I could settle down and have what I wanted and to escape in being used as just as breeding mare. So, Shikaku yes if you wish for more as well than I would like children. Cause life is all we have to protect and love so the world never gives into darkness." She smiled at him with blinking away her tears as she knew crying once more would be useless. She knew it would only take time to heal the wounds upon her heart that those she had trusted with all her heart had given to her by betraying her.

"I would not mind in having one or two more running around." spoke Shikaku with a nod of his head as he saw the darkness that had clouded her vision briefly was slowly receding back. He really wanted to know what her people exactly had done to her to cause her such bitterness and agony, "Least I know you can fight and protect yourself including protecting any children we will have." He added causing her to nod with a shy smile playing on her lips as the tea appeared in the room with a grumpy elf before he disappeared once more causing a chuckle.

"If anyone is foolish enough to harm what I have claimed as my own than tthey will unleash a hell they know not of upon themselves and their own loved ones. My family is my life and my family includes Blaise, Theo and Amoria with now adding in Kakashi plus the village and before them will come once we marry, you, Shikamaru the Clan and your Teammates plus their children and their clan. One thing you should know about me, Lord Shikaku Nara is that I am very possessive person with what is mine." She swore with a steal glint within her eyes as Shikaku had been watching her with a neutral expression but she could see the dark and deep emotions flashing within his eyes along with him being pleased.

"Than we are in agreement. I as well am a very possessive person and will not share." Shikaku nodded his head as he knew the woman was also hinting at that she would kill any mistress that he took. It was a good thing he was one woman kind of man and knew from just talking with her that she would never be unfaithful to him, "I won't ever take a mistress...too much trouble." He smirked as she looked startled before laughing with relief flashing within her eyes.

"Lazy ass." she remarked with a amused look as he shrugged giving her a grin as he drank his tea giving a branch of trust by not checking to see if it was poisoned.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: They turned on her and killed her. But she lived and with the Goblin's help along with the help of Lady Zabini and Blaise and Theo. They take her and all her wealth with her to the elemental nations as Lady Zabini holds family there in Kakashi Hatake as her cousin.

Chapter Four

"I am not telling you not to look but I am warning you now that you will not like what you will see inside of my mind. Especially of my past that has happened to me and what I have gone through. A lot happened especially to a once child that should have loved and protected." Anna spoke with a calm soft tone as she looked at the small group of people standing before her but was as Amoria came to stand beside her. She would be there in case she needed someone of their own kind to help them in her mind.

"Let's get this over with. Just lay down on the bed and Inoichi will do the rest." Nodded Tsunade as she had been curious about the woman's past but relieved and satisfied when Anna had announced that she would marry Shikaku as the male had just shrugged before nodding in agreement. Though she would have to be a fool to not see the possessiveness shining within the male's eyes.

Anna sighed through her nose deeply before complying and laying down. She made herself relax as Inoichi came over to crouch beside her head as Amoria stood closer to her. For some odd reason or another she was relieved as Kakashi moved closer to stand beside her protectively. Closing her eyes she slipped into a deep meditation as the male used his family Jutsu upon her. She went to her calm and happy place as she had no wish nor desire to ever relive her past ever again.

 _All of them appeared within her mind revealing a room with a long hall way though everyone single one tensed up ready for battle as a power they had never felt before lashed about in the mind scape around them in warning. Shivers went down their spines as the power was dangerous and felt icy against their skin.  
_

" _ **What are you doing within her mind? Answer me now mortal! Or you will not like what will happen to you for invading my chosen daughter's mind!" Snarled out a angry female voice voice as a woman appeared startling the Shinobi as she looked allot like Anna but she held pure white hair falling to her hips and nearly glowing gold colored eyes.**_

" _Milady." Amoria bowed in respect to their Goddess before her, "It is time. Anna is to take on a bonded and husband but for her become part of their village they need to review her past memories." She added with a soft tone as the Deity narrowed her eyes dangerously on the Shinobi before her as her mouth thinned in anger towards them  
_

" _Who are you?" Tsunade demanded as she did not know how she felt about a living person residing within the young woman._

" _ **My name is far too complicated for mere mortals to speak. You may though call me Magi as that is the name Marzanna had gifted me with when I had first shown myself to her. I am the Ruler of all Magical beings. I have been called many names in life such as Mother of Magic. It is by my will alone that Wizards and Witches even have magic and it is by Marzanna's will alone that I do not demolish them all. With ripping their magical cores from their bodies, killing them all painfully and slow." She spoke with a icy tone as she looked at them all coldly and without mercy upon her face. She would protect her daughter no matter even if she had to demolish everyone in her path.  
**_

" _Your the Deity of Magical beings and Anna being your Chosen makes her the Heiress or Princess of all of her kind and not just Europe?" Inoichi asked with a frown but stopped as the woman chuckled with a wicked smile playing on her lips as dark mischief filled her eyes. He had a strange feeling that once Anna came out her shell than she was going to be just as mischief filled as this Goddess is.  
_

" _ **Not just that. Marzanna is so much more than a simple witch. She my favored daughter and my chosen one. My power and that of my Lord Husband's power fills her veins, so she is in essences if you would like to be technical as I know you humans like to be. She is a Demi-Goddess. Half Goddess and half mortal." Smirked Magi before she disappeared on them all leaving them to think over what she had just said.**_

" _So, Shikaku is marrying a Demi-Goddess Princess or Queen?" Anko's mouth dropped open in shock as the others but Amoria were shocked at this, "Lucky bastard." She added with a pout as her partner snorted at her with a brief amused look._

" _We must not linger. We should review her memories now before Lady Mother Magic get's testy and decides to lash out at us in the need to protect her daughter from any further hurt." Amoria spoke up softly as they all nodded in agreement in having no need in angering a Goddess or any deity for that matter, "Come this way." She nodded motioning to the hall way it showed several doors with different words on them._

" _We only have need of her memories from when she entered the magical world not of her childhood. I have no wish to invade that privacy." Ibiki spoke up calmly as he knew some childhood memories were very private and it seemed as if this woman was a very private person and if her deity of a mother decided to get involved. Well that would be bad for them all involved.  
_

" _You wouldn't be able to get into them anyways. Mother Magic protects that which is sacred to us all here." Amoria nodded her head as she glanced at the male before looking forward as they approached a door that read Hogwarts first year and stepped inside as they followed her, "Let it began." She murmured as it flashed to when she was on the train._

" _She was a cute kid." Muttered Shikamaru with a snort as he watched but he grew murderous as they watched the flashes of her time at Hogwarts._

" _ **Ron Weasley."**_ _meeting Ron on the train._

" _ **It better be GRYFFINDOR!"**_ _Being sorted by the sorting hat_

" _ **Marzanna Potter. Apparently Fame isn't everything."**_ _First Potions class with Severus._

" _ **It's a troll! Hermione she doesn't know."**_ _Anna racing to Hermione's side through the corridors._

 _They all continued to watch as one thing after another happened to the young 11 year girl and how she was always jumping in the way of saving her friends. Though some of them were not happy as she was tortured by her once Defense Professor for this so called stone and were shocked as she seemed to disintegrate him by just touching him._

" _Her mother's own defense in protecting her. It was a ancient and powerful old magic. A mother willing to sacrifice her own life for the life of her own child gave her a sort of protection against Voldemort." Amoria spoke though she was stunned as the stone it seemed dissolved into Anna's skin turning her nails a permanent bloodred color and clearing her skin some._

" _She never received mental help did she?" Kakashi inquired with a deep growl rumbling from him as Amoria shook her head no. The girl was basically a civilian where her kind's children were not taught to kill and had made her first kill at 11 and received no therapy._

" _Blaise tells me he would find her in the Hogwart's kitchen cause of her night terrors." Commented Amoria though she hid a smile as she saw the others here were getting angry on Anna's behalf._

" _What a drag. We have only seen one year and we already want to kill the ones that allowed this to happen to a once innocent little girl." Muttered Shikamaru as the others were smirking at his words but none of them denied them._

" _Come." Amoria nodded as a door appeared revealing the words Second year written on it. She sighed as she knew the child had almost died in this year cause of the Basilisk Snake's venom. She walked into the room with them all following her closely and winced as she knew they would not like this one._

 _Shikaku felt his eyes darken in anger as he watched as she went through her second year and ended up shunned and hated for something out her control. When it came to their new so called defense Sensei he wanted to shove a kunai up the male's ass before castrating him. He narrowed his eyes as he was begining to hold a certain deep hatred of the magical world for the wrong they had dealt his soon to be wife.  
_

" _If I ever find that pest I will give him a night he will never forget. Fucking pedophile." Snarled out Anko as she glared at the imagine of the so called teacher but smirked as the girl sent him a scalding icy look. She watched on as they got to the end and had to hand it to the woman she had suffered a lot as a child and she was only 12 years old here._

" _ **Fawkes...please take Ginny and get out here...please. The basilisk's venom...I'm dying."**_

 _Shock ran through them as the young 12 year old Anna pleaded with the large red colored bird with a hiss of pain as she was kneeling on the ground in agony as she held her arm closer to her body with tears filling her eyes. They were stunned as the female right before their eyes was dying as she was paling faster and faster with her breathing picking and hitching in pain._

" _The Basilisk is one of the most dangerous creatures you will ever and I do mean ever encounter. She killed one at a 12 years old not because it was expected of her but because she wanted to save the young female and the others who she saw her friends and later in her years as her comrades. She has lived through hell each year at the school becoming the play toy for the wizarding paper and the population. As they either loved her or hated her. They could never decide on one though thankfully on this one Fawkes was able to heal her with his tears as he is a phoenix." Amoria spoke as they continued to watch on through the years with herself fighting back her tears at the pain and betrayal she was dealt with over and over again._

 _Shikaku felt his heart strings tug for the woman that was to be his wife. She had been through more hell than most of their Genin born out of War time. He felt his eyes darkened in rage as he watched come her fourth year she was forced to compete in a tournament with a high death rate. He grimaced though as it came to her fifth and she screamed out in pure grief and rage as her Godfather was murdered right in front of her before she snapped. She chased after the woman before hitting her with a torture curse causing her to scream out in agony without mercy. She was deadly and would gladly protect those she called her family and friends causing him to sigh as he knew now that he would never regret in accepting the arranged marriage with her._

 _Tsunade grimaced as they were on the last set of memories as she could concede the woman was right in her not liking what they would see. But she did not see the female as anything but a savior and warrior in trying to protect her kind and her comrades from danger and from dying. Wincing she watched as her friend Hermione moved sending a spell at her to send her down a slippery slope to keep the snatchers from capturing her._

" _ **Anna...Anna wake up! Come on girl get the hell back up please."**_

 _They watched as past Blaise was kneeling in the snow next to the 17 year old female and was shaking her to get her up as blood was going down the side of her head from where she hit her head on a rock. They watched as her eyes fluttered open before she muffled a curse and rolled over to stand on a wobbly legs._

" _ **Blaise? Shit were are Hermione and Ron?" Anna asked with panic leaking into her voice as she moved gingerly touching her forehead and winced at the blood she found on her finger tips.**_

" _ **The Snatchers took them. I don't know where though." Blaise shook his head as her eyes flashed with a dangerously dark forbidding look, "Come let's get you to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall can help you and we can settle the fight once and for all." He added gently touching her shoulder and frowned as she shook him off.**_

" _ **Sod off you wanker. I will end this war have no fear on that but I will not leave my friends...my damn comrades to face torture because of me. I am not going to bloody well abandon them got it. If you say otherwise then stay the bleeding hell out of my way. I am going to find some Snatchers and get some bloody answer and find out where they were taken. And Merlin help those that have harmed them cause I will show no mercy." She bit out with a frosted coated tone as she moved disappearing with a loud crack causing the male to curse.**_

" _She would make one hell of a leader." Muttered Choza as he stared in awe of the female as she searched everywhere for the Snatchers before finally catching some in the middle of the woods though he frowned in concern as he saw she wore nothing but a tank-top, jean jacket and a pair of jeans with boots as her hair was placed in a messy bun as rage burned in her eyes making them almost glow in the dark._

" _She cares not for herself but everyone else. It's sad I have already decided after her second year that she was welcomed to stay within the village even if she didn't want to marry him." Tsunade sighed through her nose as she watched as the female tortured the snatchers magical way and by hand as well._

" _Well, Too late for that I don't think he is going to let her go now after what he is witnessing." Inoichi muttered to the woman as she snorted as both could see if someone harmed Anna ever again than they would have a pissed off Head Nara on their hands including with his heir coming after them as well._

" _She is giving up everything to protect them all. You picked one hell of a wife dad." Shikamaru spoke with a soft tone as he felt a bitter taste within his mouth at what the woman had gone through and what she had been forced to do to insure her comrades and people would live._

 _"That I did." Muttered Shikaku as he narrowed his eyes coldly as he wached as she stood there with barely a jean jacket to keep herself warm. She was warrior and stood her ground no matter the odds and would never leave a comrade behind. His soon to be wife something else and he had a strong feeling that she was going to be surprising them all as time went on.  
_

" _ **I know where they are. Both of you get to Hogwarts as that is were the final battle will happen. You do not want to come with me cause they are located at Malfoy Manner." Marzanna spoke walking out of the room ignoring their disgusted looks as she was covered in blood and dirt. She flipped her knife up once more before sheathing it back into it's sheath.**_

" _ **Where the bloody hell did you learn to get answers like that?" Theo asked as not even his father could do what this female had done.**_

" _ **Let's say that my childhood was fucked with bastard muggle relatives. I wonder though what the great dark lord will think when he finds out that Muggles can torture better than his own Death Eaters can do." She mocked with a wicked dark look flashing within her eyes as she remembered her so called relatives.**_

" _ **Your relatives tortured and abused you?" sputtered Blaise with a sick look as she smiled but it was a smile that sent shivers down your spine.**_

" _ **That and much more. Now get going cause I have chaos to cause and friends to save." She smirked before disappearing fast with a loud crack as the other two shudder.**_

" _ **I am sort of glad I chose to be on her side second year." Muttered Theo with a shudder as Blaise paled with nodding his head fast in agreement.**_

 _All the Shinobi watched as she slammed right into the wards shattering them before she moved slamming her long bladed dagger within a male's chest before she cast a fire spell at the others in the room as she moved grabbing onto Hermione before aparating with her landing in the dungeon before she grabbed onto Ron and Luna before she disappeared with them once more but this time with Dobby's help._

 _Kakashi growled as he watched as the war came to head with the female seeing her Potions Teacher's memories on how she had to die for everyone considering a piece of Voldemort's soul resided within her. He sighed though as he realized the female's life was exactly like Naruto's life except a whole lot worse as everyone was depending on her to save them all without really helping her or accepting her into their lives._

" _ **Marzanna Potter come to die at last?" Taunted Voldemort of the young woman as she came walking into the clearing ignoring the half giant's cries for her to leave.**_

" _She really going to allow him to kill her?" sputtered Anko with a paled look as she watched as the woman came to a stop in front of the snake looking male and glared with hatred at the male._

" _She is doing what needs to be done to insure all her people will live. She is a leader that cares and puts her people first." Tsunade remarked with a proud and amazed look at the 17 year old Anna as she stood there without fear._

" _ **A old man once told me something even though he is not around right now cause he is needed at the castle basically. Once told me that Death was just the next Greatest Adventure and even though that bastard is a barmy fucker. I gotta believe those words on that. So Tom, I guess I have to say I will see you in hell with saving you a seat cause there is no heaven for those like us." She smirked back as she held out her arms and saw a moment of clarity in the male's eyes before he raised his wand at her.**_

" _ **Avada Kedavra!"**_

 _They watched in horror as the female closed her eyes as a great beam of green light slammed into her chest as she was knocked off her feet and hit the ground. Once the light disappeared; she laid there emotionless on the ground with her eyes closed as if she was sleeping peacefully before them all. They were actually sick to their stomach as they knew she had actually died for all her people to live._

" _ **She was actually dead no matter of the piece of soul within her or not."**_

 _Jumping with drawing a weapon they frowned as a male appeared before them dressed in a black suite with silvery/gray colored hair falling down his back pulled back from his pale face with a clip as his eyes were a piercing killing curse green as he stood there observing them all with his cane positioned in front of him._

" _Who are you?" Demanded Tsunade as she was edge as the power coming from this male was no joke and she had a feeling that even with all their skills combined that they would not win a fight against him._

 _ **"I have gone by many names in many different cultures and worlds. In your culture I would be called the Shinigami."**_ _ **He smirked to them all as they all froze at his words and were on edge. He felt amused as he certainly did like shocking people when the saw him for the first time.**_

" _Your Death." Shikamaru stated with a blunt tone as he was unnerved to be in the male's presence and fought the urge to pull out a cigarette and smoke the damn thing, "Troublesome." he groaned as his father muttered the word under his breath._

" _What the hell are you doing here for?" Demanded Tsunade as she crossed her arms over her chest as she did not fear death not for a very long time._

" _ **Making sure those that will become her family did not get into their heads to harm her further. It is my right to make sure my Mistress only has the best of the best. She is the only one to ever hold command over me and not try and abuse the power or become corrupted. She is the Master or Mistress depending on how you look at it; of Death and with being my wife's chosen one. That female's who memories you are looking into is one of the most powerful wealthiest but kindness and loving person you will ever have the joy of meeting or coming to love."**_ _ **He spoke with soft serious tone as they had all gone into shock at hearing what the female was exactly. He waved his hand causing a image of his Chosen to appear laying on the bed in the oustide world as he moved gently stroking her cheek with his fingertips.  
**_

 _"Shit." cursed Ibiki with a shocked look as the others were in shock as well at Death's words before he glanced down to the female in a sleeping like state on the bed before them._

 _"Your new wife is a demi-goddess with being the Master of fucking death. Lucky bastard indeed you are Shikaku." Muttered Anko with a pout playing on her lips as the others snorted at her words._

 _"Troublesome." Muttered Shikaku though he was in shock at what he was just heard he was already calculating everything and felt kind of honored she chose to accept his contract and not the others when she could have the pick of anyone to marry or bind herself to forever. Though his attention was grabbed as the others looked on as they watched as she won the war. They felt anger for the woman as the years were going by slowly and she was being turned on and feared. Though he felt white hot rage as one of her best friend's moved and shoved a dagger in between her shoulders causing her to gasp and stumble against the wall before she moved away from them and getting herself to Blaise and the other two for help._

 _"She saved their ungrateful asses and they did this to her. They come to my village and try to harm her here than all hell will rise cause I will kill them myself." Snarled out Tsunade as she watched the pain the woman was going through before Amoria finally told her of Kohona with writing the letter to Kakashi for help._

 _"Indeed." Shikaku spoke with a cold dark tone as he narrowed his eyes dangerously causing his team to twitch as his temper when he let it loose was worse than their own. He was not going to allow her people to ever harm her again not now that she was going to be his wife._

 _"I will sick my dogs on them." Growled Kakashi with a crossing his arms over his chest as the woman was worthy to be in his pack and he would protect her._


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: They turned on her and killed her. But she lived and with the Goblin's help along with the help of Lady Zabini and Blaise and Theo. They take her and all her wealth with her to the elemental nations as Lady Zabini holds family there in Kakashi Hatake as her cousin.

Chapter Five

"You look beautiful, Anna. Are you sure you do not wish for a bigger ceremony though?" Amoria asked softly of her adopted daughter as she walked into the room off to the side in Tsunade's office where Anna was getting dressed for her bonding and wedding ceremony to Shikaku. Tsunade offered to do the ceremony herself to insure there was no objections from anyone even though no one would.

"No. I am not that big on huge things. All I want is something peaceful, quite and thankfully Shikaku agrees with me on this." Sighed Anna as it had been a week since they had viewed her memories. She had awakened to over protective Shinobi ready to go to war on her behalf and slaughter entire her race for doing as they did to her. Having been touched by them, she was unsure on how to proceed though as she had never once had someone willing to go to war for her for it was always on her shoulders to be the protector.

Anna wore her hair done up as always in different twists and braids along with with pearls added to it with a gray veil covering half of her face. Even though she would not be letting her hair down this night or the next. She was glad that Shikaku understood her in her reasoning on why she would not being doing so. A long pure white silk and gold Kimono style dress covered her form that accented her curves wonderfully. She wore her mother's locket around her neck that held two pictures on the inside of it. On the right side was one of her mother and father as Remus and Sirius stood right behind them with calm smiles and on the left side was a picture of her grandmother and grandfather.

"It's time." Shizune called out softly with a gentle knock on the door before she entered the room and smiled brightly as she saw Anna. She knew Shikaku and the others were going to be blown away by her beauty alone considering she looked as if she was Goddess amongst mortals with the kindness to match.

"You giving me away uh?" Anna asked with teasing smile as Kakashi walked into the room right after Shizune did so. She got a long with the male more than anything especially after she found out he held wolf instincts and he found out one of her Godfather's had been a werewolf with her having a pack like mentality basically.

"Only if you wish it of me pup." Kakashi smirked at the woman as she smiled softly as he had taken to calling her pup fondly. Without her knowing as Amoria had let him in, he had talked to the Portrait of her father and Godfathers. He had a made a vow to the three of them that he would protect her and look out for her in their stead. Moving, he held out his arm to escort her and smiled behind his mask as she nodded her head before smirking herself as she moved grabbing his arm with her own. He hid a smirk behind his mask as he walked into the room with her on his arm and the looks that flashed over everyone's faces at the sight of her.

"Lucky Bastard." Muttered Anko as she stood there beside Ibiki causing him to snort but nod in agreement with her words. Both could tell right from the start the woman was just as beautiful on the outside as she was on inside.

"She's so beautiful." murmured Ino from beside her teammates and really hoped the woman allowed her to get close to her. For Yoshino (Shikamaru's birth mother) had never put in a effort to get close with any of them outside of the main family members of the Nara Clan.

"What a drag. But yes she is and yes Ino, you troublesome woman. I think she will allow you to get close to her." Muttered Shikamaru to his sister in everything but blood as she peaked at him with worry before offering him a beaming smile. He could tell the woman that was marrying his father held family above all close to her heart.

"She holds the bearings of a seasoned warrior and a strong Leader combined. I think she will do us all some good here. In fact, I can tell she is what our family needs." Kimiko (Inoichi's wife) spoke up softly as she looked at the woman with a long assessing look. She felt nothing but the truth coming from the woman and wanted to actually to get to know the woman that was coming to stand in front of Tsunade with settling beside Shikaku.

"We can show her how to cook our foods. From what Choji has told me, the woman wants to learn how to cook our style dishes instead of just her own." Chezita spoke with a small smile as her husband nudged her with his own small smile directed at her.

Anna came to stand beside Shikaku with a small blush dusting her cheeks at the way everyone was staring at her as she faced Tsunade with a calm look. She was not afraid of marriage not if this marriage could save her and her family that she claimed as hers. Besides; she found she could maybe become happy here and be happy with Shikaku as the male had proven to be insightful and had truly put in a effort of getting to know her personally. Offering said Shinobi a small smile, she moved connecting her eyes with Tsunade's and nodded for the woman to go ahead and began.

Blaise watched on with a small smile but on the inside was laughing hysterically considering with Anna marrying Shikaku, the woman was tearing apart all of Dumbledore's plans. He was going to enjoy the show if they ever came to Kohona and tried to take the woman away by force. It was going to be really quite the show to see considering he could see the desire and possessiveness shining within Lord Nara's eyes once his sister came walking into the room beside Kakashi. Looking over to Theo, he nodded his head as the male nodded back to him. Both vowed to protect the woman that had given up everything to save and protect them all from dying and being tortured

Shikaku stayed in his slouched position as Tsunade finished up the ceremony before he looked to his now wife and could admit Anko's words were in fact very true to be had. He was a lucky bastard to indeed end up with a beautiful new wife, who was just as kind as she was fierce in protecting those she loved. Hell, she had even willing walked into Death's awaiting arms to end a blasted War that had been going since before she was born. He knew with her beside him, his Clan was going to flourish once more with making the idea of having a child with her more than appealing. Considering he would never have to worry about something happening to the child or her when he's away on missions. For the mother was just as deadly if not more so than the masked bastards that held licenses to kill on will. When they said I do and faced one another he allowed a small smirk to come upon his lips as he saw she was actually shy as he had already figured out from watching her past that she did not have very much experience in being intimate with someone area.

Anna allowed the male to draw her to himself but she could not help the small gasp as the male kissed her with passion on her lips. Her eyes closed briefly as she kissed him back and felt the wind pick up in the room and circle them. It felt as if warm arms were circling them with accepting their marriage and she knew than it was Mother Magic that was accepting them. She was giving the male her maiden kiss which in a way would bind them forever to one another. Though she could admit this to herself that even though she had never been kissed before this moment that the male was one of hell a kisser. Pulling away with having to breath, she locked her eyes with his and repressed a shudder as his eyes were dark with desire and affection for her causing her to blush a light dusty rose color.

"Awe she's actually blushing!" Cooed Blaise with a taunting smirk but yelped and ducked as she growled and faced him with waving her hand at him with sending a small stinging hex at him.

"Can it or else I am going to tell your mother about a certain time I caught you in the broom closet a Hogwarts." She taunted back with a wicked smile as he paled at her words as his mother turned narrowed eye onto him with a dark glare.

"You said you wouldn't!" Accused Blaise with a paled look as his mother was still staring at him and Theo was concentrating on a far wall to keep from speaking or even laughing, "Blackmail!" He accused once more as she smirked and shrugged her shoulders at him with a mocking look.

"Blackmail is such a crude word. I prefer the term forceful persuasion." She spoke with a overly sweet tone as he gulped and nodded rapidly with choosing to not comment causing her to laugh softly at him as he began pouted at her with Theo chuckling at him. She had dirt on just about everyone that has ever encountered her in their wold considering she had to use it more than once to get the bastards to leave her alone.

"I think I am going to really like her." Smirked Tsunade as she watched as they mingled and talked with one another. She felt herself soften though as Naruto walked over to the woman with a easy grin as the woman made sure to give all her attention to the male and chuckled softly. She had a really strong feeling that Naruto had been unofficially adopted by the female as a surrogate son and really pitied anyone that tried to harm the male or even tried to harm Shikamaru as said male walked over to greet his new stepmother. She could tell Anna was over protective of those she has claimed as her own and calls her family.

"Just call me Anna alright. I am not going to force you to call me something you do not want to call me okay." Anna spoke softly to the youngest Nara with a nod of her head as Naruto was standing there just grinning wide at her causing her to soften towards the male. He had informed her of his own childhood and understood somewhat where she was coming from having a fucked up childhood. She felt over protective of the male and had already threatened to dismember a villager (they were still stuck in the past in their mind) that had spat a hateful curse at the male.

"Anna." Amoria stepped up beside the young woman with a smile but frowned some in concern as the woman turned sharp eyes onto a window and frowned herself, " Is something wrong love?" She asked softly as Shikaku eyed her adopted daughter with concern flashing within his eyes.

"Nothing. Winds are changing and things will come to pass but we will prevail as always as long as we stand united as one." She spoke with a soft tone as Amoria smiled more gently down to her with laying a hand briefly on her shoulder with a nod of understanding flashing in her eyes. Though she was startled as a bubbly blond came bounding over to her with huge smile and invaded her personal space shocking her.

"I am heiress Ino Yamanaka. You have already met my father and teammates. I felt that is was needed to come introduce myself to you!" Ino smiled happily to the woman with wariness but felt relief as the woman gave her a smile in return.

"Ah, the famous Ino that can get a Nara off their lazy ass to do something. Your going to have to teach me that one cause if not I am just going to resort to small stinging hexes." Anna smirked as her now husband shifted eying her some as Shikamaru cursed under his breath as Ino giggled with a pleased look to her.

"Sure thing, Anna-Oba." chirped out Ino though she was nervous on using that word considering in all things she didn't know how the female was going to handle being called Aunt by a complete stranger.

"Aunt?" Anna asked with a curious look to the young female as she nodded her head as she bit her bottom lip causing Anna to tilt her own head some as saw the wariness within the young female's eyes towards her, "I suppose I have been called worse than that. I don't mind you call me Aunt, if that is what you wish to call me." She reassured the young girl and received a bright smile in return for her words and was startled as Ino hugged her tightly before bounding back to her father, "I really hope people did not start randomly hugging me." She grumbled under her breath and received a snicker from Naruto and gave the male the stink eye as he grinned wide at her.

"Ino is naturally a bubbly person with being a sharp Kunoichi. She loves being in touch with her family and adopted family as she claims us. So really, thanks for letting her call you Aunt. My birth mother never allowed it or wanted to get close with her or Choji." Shikamaru spoke softly to the woman and saw her eyes soften some at his words.

"I have no problem in her calling me Aunt. Like I have told your father more than once, I have always wanted a large family. Your mother though will not like me if she ever meets me. Children should be cherished and if they give you a branch of trust than take and guard it. She will not walk away from me unscathed if she causes any type of harm to any of you." She bit out with venom lacing her tone before she walked over to Tsunade to talk with the woman.

"I am kind of pitying Yoshino." muttered Kakashi with a wince as he had saw from observing the female that she was really over protective of the ones she considers hers. He knew if Yoshino ever stepped out of line then she was going to have face a very powerful pissed of witch.

Shikaku watched his new wife and thought over her words. He could not really find it in himself to even want to defend his ex from Anna. He knew how hurt Choji and Ino had been when the woman refused to even acknowledge them as even a part of his alliance with the Akimichi Clan and the Yamanaka Clan or even when they became a team with Shikamaru. Also knowing that Chezita and Kimiko had been hurt when the woman shunned them out of her life and refused to even say hi to them anymore, had put a strain upon them all. Relief filled him though as Anna was willing talking to Kimiko and Chezita happily with asking it of the female head of the Akimichi if she would show her how to cook some of their dishes. He could tell both women were becoming pleased with his new wife and were now holding hope that they would become close with her.

 **Later that Night**

Anna moved gently removing her mother's necklace as she sat at her vanity. Which had been moved to Shikaku's room at his manor. Her other furniture now resided in the other room connecting to this one as she made it into a study both she and her now Lord Husband could use. He could use it for Clan Business and she could use to keep track of things that were magical and could keep track of documents that would be needed in the future if her kind were to cause them trouble in the future.

"From what I read in the book of traditions you loaned me that your magic will bind us together on this night forever?" Shikaku spoke softening his tone as he walked up behind her causing her to move locking her eyes with his own through the mirror as she frowned in thought.

"If mother Magic deems it so than yes. But Shikaku, we all have magic within us sometimes it just appears in different forms. So whatever power you hold will also bind us if it finds us worthy to be bonded to one another. I never once thought that I would marry and bind myself to anyone cause of the war and because of who I am exactly." She spoke softly with gaining a slight bittersweet smile upon her face. She was startled some out of her beginning dark thoughts as the male moved laying his large calloused hands onto her shoulders rubbing his thumb back and forth gently. Though she briefly shivered as she could feel the heat coming from his hands though her magic upon her shoulders and it warmed her skin.

"Your my wife now and if those so called wizards and witches know whats good for them than they had better turn around and if they ever come here to mess with you. We might take the time to trust one another fully but you are still mine and I will always protect what is mine." Shikaku spoke gaining a dark edge to his voice as he locked his eyes firmly down onto her and smirked as she smiled small at him with relief flashing in her eyes before she washed it away, "From what I read from your book all females are to remain pure till their bonding night." He inquired of her softening his tone some more as she shifted with a faint blush tinting her cheeks. But he needed to know so he knew how to proceed with her tonight cause if she was pure than he was going to have to be completely gentle with her. He didn't want cause her any unnecessary pain.

"Its frowned upon if a female is impure. If a female is no longer pure than she can not bond with her chosen husband...besides like you saw of my past, I never had the time to be with anyone cause of the war and to be truthful I have never found anyone worthy nor felt the urge to trust someone enough to not betray me in such a imitate setting." She muttered in the end as she actually felt a little bit embarrassed on talking about her still being a virgin. She was thankful that the male seemed to sense it cause he moved helping her to her feet before turning her around to face him with locking her eyes with his own as something flashed within his eyes that caused her to shiver.

"That's fine. I just wanted to know, so I knew how to go about this," He spoke softly before gaining a smirk as he leaned down closer to her face enjoying it as she flushed some at his closeness, "Besides I like knowing in fact that I am the only one to ever seen you flushed with desire as you arch beneath me with crying out in pleasure. Like I said before I am a very possessive bastard and will have no one but me touching what is mine." He darkened his tone watching as her eyes seemed to darkened some as her lips parted with small breaths before he moved kissing her hard on the mouth drawing her in closer to his body with wrapping his arms around her curvy muscular lithe form.

Anna moaned softly as he kissed her with trailing his hands over her shoulders and down her back but she was glad he avoided in touching her hair period showing that he respected that she didn't trust him enough to see her that vulnerable. But she reasoned though that if he kept going on with the way he was than she would end up gifting him with the view of her hair down and gifted permission to touch it and comb it. She lost all of train of thought though releasing a gasp of shocked pleasure as he moved from her mouth to her neck. She shivered as he started undoing her dress from the back before she smirked a little with a blush as she vanished some of his clothing causing him to release a rumbling chuckle against her neck which caused her to shudder with pleasure and desire.

Her clothing hit the ground along with his as he guided her back to lay down on the bed. Shudders ran down her body as his hands moved roughly yet gently over her naked form causing her to arch some with breathy moans. All through out the entire night as he took her, she felt pleasure, brief pain before nothing but minding numbing pleasure as he moved within her taking to new heights she had never once felt before this night. She arched her back with tilting her head releasing a breathy cry of pure pleasure as he made a particularly hard thrust within her as he lavished her neck with nips, licks and kisses.

 **Several Hours Later**

Shikaku watched on as his new wife slept peacefully within his arms though he could feel and see a faint layer of magic surrounding her skin as if to protect her from harm. Dee even breaths left her barely parted lips before he reached up a hand and trailed his fingers down her neck some as she shifted closer to his warmth with curling more into his side. He was going to protect her with everything he had and knew they would come to trust one another soon enough. He made a vow though to gut any of the fools from her race if they come after her cause she now belonged to him and he was not giving her up for anyone


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: They turned on her and killed her. But she lived and with the Goblin's help along with the help of Lady Zabini and Blaise and Theo. They take her and all her wealth with her to the elemental nations as Lady Zabini holds family there in Kakashi Hatake as her cousin.

Chapter Six

"Anna-Oba!" Called out Ino with excitement as she saw the female walking a little bit head of her causing her to turn around and found joy as the female smiled softly at her causing her to move and run up to the woman with giving her a hug. She felt warmth as the woman hugged her back and actually showed she cared for her and Choji especially though for Shikamaru and Naruto like they were her own children. The woman might have only been her in life for a few months now but it seemed she like she had always been there for them all. Besides she could tell Shikaku-Oji was falling hard for the woman and only hoped that she returned her Oji's feelings.

"Yoroshiku (Hello) Ino. How are you this morning?" Anna asked softly of the younger girl and could not help but see she was softening a lot since they had come to the village a few months ago. She didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing but had decided to let the cards fall where they were going to fall.

"I am doing good. We just got done with a mission and it was success of course. And you? How are you this morning?" Ino asked with a grin as Anna smiled small as they continued to walk down the road.

"Feeling a little under the weather but besides that I am doing fine." Nodded Anna as she kept her eyes on the road a head of her though she tilted her head as she saw Naruto arguing with some pink haired female and narrowed her eyes as the female slammed her fist down onto his head causing him to grimace in pain.

"That's Sakura. She is royally pissed that Naruto is refusing to look for Sasuke considering the male betrayed our village years ago. All of us want him dead except Sakura and Naruto. Sakura because she is so called in love with the male and Naruto cause the male was once his best friend." Ino informed her Oba and winced as saw the woman's eyes darkened with disgust and anger before marching towards them.

Naruto winced as Sakura went to him again and just squeezed his eyes shut waiting to feel the pain but he was startled as he instead heard Sakura's pain grunt and reopened his eyes going wide eyed as Anna was in front of him holding onto Sakura's wrist in a near crushing grip, "Anna-Chan?" He asked with shock as she flicked her eyes onto him before looking at Sakura with pure disgust.

"Who the hell are you?!" Demanded Sakura of the beautiful woman standing there holding her wrist in a unforgiving grip. She shuddered though as there was nothing but disgust and anger residing within her eyes.

"Sakura, don't!" Ino pleaded with the female cause if the female went to hit Anna she had no doubt that Shikaku-Oji and Shikamaru would be beyond furious and not to mention what Anna would do to the female in defense of herself, "She is Lady Nara and is married to Shikamaru's father. Lord Shikaku Nara; The Jonin Commander of the Kohona Shinobi forces" She spoke swiftly as her once best friend looked to her before looking at the woman.

"I really dislike those that tend to hurt someone for beyond stupid reasons especially since it is someone I claim as mine. Naruto is mine and you hitting him just because he wont go out and risk his life to retrieve some pathetic traitorous bastard is pissing me off!" Snarled out Anna with a icy look flashing within her eyes as she tightened her grip.

"Anna-Chan, it's okay. I am sort of use to it by now besides her opinion doesn't matter anymore cause I have the others and you." Muttered Naruto causing her eyes to go to him softening briefly than going back to a dangerous green fire tone as she scowled harshly.

"Just because you are use to it does not mean it is okay. Ino, Naruto hold onto me we are going to see Lady Tsunade about this. I will not put up with her thinking she can hit anyone any time she fucking pleases!" Snarled out Anna as she concentrated on her magic as both grabbed her outstretched arm and they disappeared with a soft crack before appearing before Tsunade. She ignored as her husband and the other Clan heads were in the room before she moved yanking Sakura forward and tossed her to the ground to land in front of Tsunade's desk, "We need to talk now Lady Hokage." She spoke with a icy enraged tone causing the room to still at her voice.

"About what now?" Demanded Tsunade of the woman as she knew something happened as both of them were a first name basis. So for her to call her by her title meant something was wrong and really prayed Sakura didn't do too much damage.

"How about that you allow this Pink monstrosity to hit Naruto any time she damn well pleases all because he says or does something she does not like or even because he refuses to go and retrieve some damn traitorous bastard! I will not stand by and let her hit someone that has done no wrong especially to someone I have claimed as my own!" Anna snapped out icily as she narrowed her eyes onto the blond haired woman before glaring coldly down to the pink haired woman, "She has harmed one that is under my protection! According to my laws which you say I can follow as I am the Leader of my People, call for her pain and death for daring to harm someone that I have taken as one of mine." she finished in a growl as the others were shifting about and Sakura had gone pale with Tsunade looking annoyed with Sakura.

"Sakura." Tsunade sighed through her nose as her apprentice flinched before she looked to the woman ready to end her student's life without remorse and knew she had to do something to appease the woman or there would be bloodshed to be had, "I can not let you kill her but I can do something about it if it would appease you." She spoke in to the woman as she tilted her head before narrowing her eyes once.

"It had better be good. She is nothing but a weakling and is a disgrace." Bit out Anna as she silenced Naruto with a look as Ino remained impassive as Sakura was shaking on the ground. She was glad both did not say a word in defense to the female on the ground as her magic was wanting the female to pay for thinking she could harm someone she had claimed.

"It will be." Reassured Tsunade as she sighed through her nose before standing up, "Sakura Haruno, stand up now!" She barked out causing the female to to scramble to her feet with fear plastered all over her face and knew this was going to harm the female, "As of now and forever you are no longer my student and are back to the position of Genin till you can learn to control your anger issues along with seeing someone about your temper and foul attitude. You are to report to Ibiki tomorrow at 8 am sharp and do not be late." She ordered as the female paled with horror and hurt as she was shaking all over with tears now flowing down her cheeks as a Anbu appeared to escort the female from the group, "Does this please you Lady Nara?" She asked of her new friend as the female sucked in a deep breath with briefly closing her eyes to calm her anger.

"I do not have many in my life that I care for deeply Tsunade. Naruto has become one of the very first ones here that I have come to care for deeply and I will not stand and let others harm him for no reason other than their own stupidity." Marzanna began with a softened tone as she looked to Naruto briefly as the male beamed at her with joy and care, "Thank you for not fighting with me on this or trying to justify the female's actions. Amoria was right I can see now in bringing us here to live and Naruto; I can see is right in his assumptions of you being a fare strict ruler." She finished with bow as Tsunade sat up straighter with a calm look upon her face as she smiled small.

"Oba, can we go and get something to eat now?" Ino asked of the female as she turned her eyes onto her with a calm look but there was calm happiness flashing through her eyes.

"Lets go back to the compound and I will make us something to eat." Marzanna smiled to them before offering Shikaku a smile as Ino and Naruto grabbed onto her and began to drag to her door causing her to laugh freely.

"You cooking is so way better than the Ramen!" Shouted Naruto with a huge grin as Ino nodded with her own huge grin as both dragged the female from the room with waves of goodbye from the others.

"One of hell of a wife you got there." Muttered Inoichi to his best friend though he was pleased beyond anything that the woman let Ino get close to her and actually talked to his and Choji's wife about everything. He smirked as saw the possessive look flashing within his best friend's eyes and knew the male was pleased with her attitude.

Few Hours Later

Marzanna sat on her window seat as she was reading a book. Naruto had accepted the invite in sleeping in a guest room at Ino's request as she hid a smile as she knew the female was falling in love with the male. Leaning further into her spot she focused on her book as she kept her senses awake and aware encase someone decided it would be a good idea in attacking her family, which would end very badly for them. Though hearing the door to her room slide open, she briefly glanced up and offered Shikaku a small smile before going back to her book.

"Well, you have officially have become feared by the Council and respected by the Shinobi Council for doing as you did today." Shikaku offered the female as she paused with her lips twitching some in amusement.

"Just as it should be. They now know I will protect that which is mine." She offered as she kept her eyes on Severus's potion's book he had left for her to have. Though her lips twitched upwards in a half smile as the male walked over to her and kissed her forehead briefly with a gentleness he only seemed to show her and a very few others.

"I think you have them scared to even not fathom the idea of crossing you, wife." Smirked Shikaku as she snorted with amusement shining within her eyes at his words. Though he had felt nothing but pride in the female with the way she came before them all with a furious dark look that someone she cared for one had been hurt.

"I was thinking of opening a potions store and also provide some for the hospital for certain things they may have need of. I did a observation of one of the green houses and found you hold a lot of the ingredients I can use plus I know of someone that will send me anything I do need from his own personal green house. And send me my own seeds to grow my own plants in my own personal green house that I wish to have built. I figure this will help us all in the long run." She spoke softly as he was sitting on the bed as she never once took her eyes from her book from the potions she wanted to make and create.

"Hm, not a bad idea." Shikaku spoke as he eyed her form sitting there calmly reading her book. He was amused that she never stopped to amaze him with her thought process and how she was able to keep up with everyone around and even able to outsmart his own son a few times, which annoyed Shikamaru but also kept him on his toes. Therefor he did not mind too much plus he could see the male greatly respected his stepmother and for everything she had gone through.

"Ino has agreed to come and learn in making them. She can not truly make them but she can help prepare them and Amara has informed she will come and work in the shop." She mused softly with a softened look as Amara was one of the Nara's that was a close relation to Shikaku. She enjoyed the woman's sarcasm and up beat personalty.

"I still don't know if its a good thing you are close with her." Muttered Shikaku with a wary look on her being close with his cousin. Amara was as dangerous as they came with temper to match if someone pissed her off as Yoshino had done once in the past. That had not ended up well as Amara had almost killed the woman for opening her mouth.

He watched as Marzanna chuckled before placing her book down and standing up fully with a small shake of her head. Smirking he moved fast and pulled her into his lap as she went to walk past him and enjoyed her yelp of surprise as she mocked glared at him. Moving he placed his mouth over her to silence her words and pulled her closer to his body. He enjoyed it as she melted against him molding her body to his own as she returned his kiss. Turning fast he pinned her to the bed beneath him and trailed his lips down her neck causing her to moan softly which spurred him on even more. Loving on how she was responsive to him and only him. She did wonders to his pride and ego as male with how responsive she was to him even though she had been completely pure when he had first taken her to their bed.

Marzanna arched as he bit into her neck causing a gasp of pleasure to slip from her. Pleasure filled her as he peeled away her clothing and shudder with desire as he moved to where his eyes were locked with her own before he slid into her causing her to gasp tossing her head back as he moved within her. She found she loved the feel him touching her and in her. Though she was also pleased that he was so tactile affectionate with always having a hand on her when they were together. Moving, she wrapped her long legs around his waist to help move.

Shikaku smirked with desire against her neck as he peppered it with kisses and nips as she was withering and moaning beneath. Shifting he made a particular hard thrust causing her to release a soft cry of pleasure that he had been aiming to get from her. He found himself loving the erotic and pleasure filled sounds that came from her kissable lips as he took her harder and harder. Though he had been pleased but slightly shocked that she didn't mind one bit when he got a bit rough with her. In fact it seemed to turn her on even more to show his strength and to show that he would never really harm her. Gripping her hips in his hands he shifted once more before thrusting back within her harder and faster as she dug her nails into his shirt covered back. He had been wanting to take her ever since she had appeared in a fit of anger in front them all showing she was not going to let things go

Arching her back, she released a final cry as she tightened around him releasing with him following not even a few seconds later with a couple of sharp hard thrusts within. Breathing deeply she moved locking her eyes with his own and flushed as she found desire and affection there for her. If she were honest with herself and everyone else, than she would willing say she was falling in love with the male. He had shown her nothing but kindness and affection with being over protective of her as some males that didn't take no for a answer around the village. They had figured out the hard way when they met the pissed off looks of two Naras, a Hatake, a Yamanaka, Akimichi and a Uzumaki that she was not to be touched or even looked at with desire.

 **Few Days Later**

"You have a mission?" Anna asked as she walked towards Shikamaru as he was finishing in putting his scroll in his pocket as he glanced to her with contemplating look before coming to a decision. They were at the gate leading out of Kohona as she was concerned for the three of them.

"Someone named Hidan, who can't really die was locked within one of our forests. Supposedly someone dug him out. Me, Ino and Choji know how to take him out and put him back into the ground where he belongs. So, we are being sent to do considering we fought him last time and put him there in the first place." He nodded to his stepmother and watched as she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head with concern flashing within her eyes. He could freely admit to himself that she had shown she was more of a mother to him than his own birth mother was.

"I want to give you all three something for my own piece of mind." She spoke once more with a sharp nod as Ino and Choji walked up with their fathers behind them.

"What is it, Anna-Oba?" Choji asked with a grin to the woman as she moved reaching into the pouch on her side and withdrew three necklaces that held a symbol of a Scythe.

"This is the Symbol of the house of Peverell that I am the Lady and Ruler of. They are usually given to the children of the Head of House but since I do not have any actual children, I wish for you three to have them as Naruto already wears one around his own neck. They will heat if danger is near and they can offer some protection as well with alerting me if you are truly in need of help." She explained with a completely serious look as they looked shocked at her words, "You three plus Naruto have come to mean a lot to me and I will be damned if something happens to either of you if there is something I can do to prevent it." She narrowed her eyes but smiled as Ino dove forward and hugged her tightly with a tears flashing within her eyes.

"We love you too!" Ino cheered with a big bright smile as she moved placing her necklace around her neck before handing Choji and Shikamaru their own as well.

Anna watched as all three left before narrowing her eyes with a thoughtful look as Blaise came to stand beside her with Theo as well as both were going to help her look for a building to purchase for her Potions business. She ignored as both males gave her sappy looks and growled low in her throat, "Not one word from either of you. I lost too much to war already. I will not loose anymore." She growled at them before kissing a amused but shocked Shikaku on the cheek and walked off.

"She cares a lot don't let her fool you. I have never ever seen her willing give anything away from the Peverell House. That is the House that represents Death himself. So, I would say right now that Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Naruto are the most protected people alive. Cause if she can not get to them to save or help them and if they are close to dieing. Than Death himself will intervene." explained Theo with a calm tone as he looked at the shocked males before going after his sister as Blaise nodded as well to them.

"Just when you think you have her figured out and you like her already. She does something like protect your only child with Death himself to make you love her even more." muttered Inoichi with a shocked tone that the woman would go that far into protecting someone she cared for.

"Everyone is always informing me that Shikaku lucked out cause she always having time for our kids. She dotes on Ino with teaching her different things. Always cooks her homeland dishes for Choji and is always playing shogi with Shikamaru. Plus she always makes time for our wives in getting to know them as well." Choza chuckled with a amused look as he nodded to the others as Shikaku smirked with a pleased glint within his eyes.

"Tell me about it, my own wife says she can't wait till Anna gets pregnant. She wants to be able to dote on her more than anything plus she has already set aside certain areas in the shop for planets that Anna is going to need for her potions." Inoichi smiled as Anna was fast becoming loved amongst all three clans.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: They turned on her and killed her. But she lived and with the Goblin's help along with the help of Lady Zabini and Blaise and Theo. They take her and all her wealth with her to the elemental nations as Lady Zabini holds family there in Kakashi Hatake as her cousin.

Chapter Seven

A startled gasp of pain left Anna's lips as she dropped the glass vial she had been going to use. Her eyes widened as her hand flew to her chest as she felt the pain there. Doubling over she moved gripping her side as agony swept through her entire frame causing her to squeeze her eyes shuts. Though she looked up with pain as Amara grabbed onto her with a concerned look. Felt even more agony sweeping through her body as it felt as if one of them was gravely harmed.

"Anna-Chan are you okay?" Amara demanded hoping the female was okay cause her elder cousin would bathe the streets red if his wife was injured in anyway.

"No...Something has happened to Shikamaru and the others. Get to the tower now and alert Tsunade of my arrival!" Snarled out Marishka as she was pissed to say the least that someone dared to harm what was hers. She moved apparating back to hers and Shikaku's room and walked over to her wardrobe with biting her thumb. Smearing the blood on the back it glowed before opening revealing her outfit she had dawned during the magical war.

 **At the Tower**

"All she said was something happened to them before leaving." Amara fret with a concerned look as she looked to her Hokage along with Inoichi, Choza and Shikaku though she was edge as she noticed the darkness flashing in his eyes.

"Dammit. And no messages have been sent to us either from Shikamaru and the other two." Snarled out Tsunade though she frowned as Naruto appeared dressed for battle along with Blaise and Theo. Though her eyes widened as a loud crack was heard before Marzanna appeared before them all dressed head to toe for battle.

She wore a black shouldered strapped vest leading down into a dress style top with a split in the front going to naval revealing skin tight black pants. Under the dress though was chain mill for protection along with knee length black leather boots holding armor on them. Black leather armored protection bands going from her elbows to her wrists. A broad double bladed sword was upon her back with a silver hilt holding a bloodred ruby in the handle. Upon the blade were words written Godric Gryffindor. Hair was pulled to the top her head in a thick braided bun holding what they assumed was poisoned blades.

"Lady Potter-Black-Peverell-Nara?" Tsunade stood as she saw the warrior now that was the woman as she locked her colder than ice eyes onto her. And had opted to using her full titles instead of using her first name.

"They're in danger. The necklaces are linked directly to my life and they have been injured. Allow me to retrieve them." She spoke with ice coating each word shocking them as her husband stood up with a calm cold look of his own.

"You are certain?" Demanded Tsunade as she knew the young woman would not take no for answer and sighed through her nose, "Very well. Lady Nara you are hereby ordered to retrieve the Jonins, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi and accompanying will be Naruto Uzumaki, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini." She ordered with a finality in her tone as the woman nodded sharply as the other three turned on their heels.

Anna paused in the hallway as Shikaku placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look him in the eyes.

"Come back safely troublesome woman." He ordered with his eyes narrowed though he was just as worried as the others were for their children. Watching as many emotions flashed through her eyes she tilted her head.

"I will be back and I will bring them back. No one harms what I have claimed as mine." Anna nodded though she felt flustered as she saw the hidden emotions within his eyes and felt her breath catch as she saw he was just as concern for her as he was for the others. Nodding sharply she turned to walk away before pausing, "I will bring our son and myself home Shikaku have no fear of that." She spoke before leaving fast to catch up with the others.

"So, who feels sorry for Hidan?" Inoichi asked coming up behind Shikaku causing his friend to roll his eyes as Choza snorted with a amused look, "What? I am not worried as I know she will bring Ino home with carting that bastard's head in sack." He snorted at them causing them to sigh before he left as Choza stood there beside Shikaku.

"She'll come back with the others as well safe. They might be banged up but they will be alive. And when they come back you can finally tell your wife that your in love with her." Smirked Choza as he nudged his oldest friend before he walked off as Shikaku snorted and sighed.

Shikaku knew he was in love with the woman as she had proven that she cared for them all especially when Shikamaru had gotten sick one time. She had ordered him back to bed before making him something to eat and nursing him back to health. He remembered walking into the male's room to check on him and found Anna sitting in a chair beside his bed with a book in her lap fast asleep. He had known right that minute that he had fallen hard for the spit fire of a woman with a broken past.

 **Elsewhere**

Shikamaru cursed as his leg was broken as he was leaning against a wall from a cavern that they hid inside of. Growling he looked over to Ino and winced as he saw her knocked out form leaning against a slab of rock as Choji was checking on her. Shit had hit the fan when Zetsu had shocked them all by being alive still and was helping that bastard Hidan out. Groaning low in his throat, he closed his eyes thinking of way to get out this fucking pickle they were in. Though his eyes reopened as he heard fighting going on outside before loud cracks were heard as Blaise and Theo appeared before them all.

"Shit. She is going to hit the roof." muttered Theo as he moved kneeling down beside Ino with checking on the wound on her head as Blaise moved over to check on Shikamaru.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru sputtered with a actual shocked look as he looked at the two wizards especially when Naruto appeared in a blur before them all.

"Your necklaces. They are connected to Anna and she felt it when you were harmed." offered Blaise as he ran his wand over the male's leg to see how much damage had been done to it.

"Let's say Anna-Chan is more than pissed right now with beating the shit out of those two bastards outside." Naruto grunted as he moved hefting Ino into his arms as Theo helped Choji off the ground.

"Everyone grab onto this it will get us back to the village. Marzanna's orders as for us to get you three back to the village. Let's just say I fear her more than anyone else especially when in battle. She will take it over from here." Blaise spoke as he helped up Shikamaru with tossing his arm around his shoulders and holding out a silk cloth for them all to take.

"Like hell! We can't just leave her to fight them alone. I know she is sort of a badass but that woman is married to my father and is my stepmother! I am not leaving my family behind especially to face those two bastards!" Snarled out Shikamaru as he yanked some from the male wizard helping him stand.

"Bleeding hearts. Get over it okay. She can handle herself better if there are no distractions. Trust me, I would rather be out there fighting with her than running back to the village." Snarled out Theo with a peeved look as he glared back at the male.

"Enough. As much as it pains me to fucking say this they are right but let's make this even. I will stay here and make sure she comes home." Naruto moved handing off Ino to Theo with a determined look, "I don't take orders really from anyone and I will have her back Shikamaru. I will bring her back." He reassured his friend as he tensed before nodding his head back to the male, "Now get out of here." He ordered them all as he moved running for the entrance.

Marzanna twirled her blade as she blocked the bastard's scythe easily before swinging her blade knocking back as she moved kicking him in the chest hard enough to cause the male to gasp from pain. Not even blinking as Naruto appeared at her side blocking a hit from the plant guy that was aimed at her.

"Your nothing but a pathetic bitch! Just like that a shadow user I stabbed though I wonder on how he could still be alive after I hit him." Mocked Hidan with a wicked smile though he stopped as the female froze completely as she looked at him with realization flickering across her eyes.

"You stabbed Shikamaru?" She questioned with a soft like icy tone as she knew why now she had been in pain. Shikamaru had been injured fatally and her necklace had activated healing them. She knew now that the only thing that had saved him was the necklace being tied to her life without death intervening to save him from dying. Rage boiled her blood as she gritted her teeth as her inner darkness was taking her with her eyes bleeding black.

"Anna?" Naruto asked as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise with fear for some reason. He blanched as black vein like markings were appearing all over her skin with her lips going black as her eyes were now black with bright green like vein markings within them. Even though he himself was pissed off that this bastard had harmed Shikamaru and the other two.

"You harmed someone who has become like a son to me including with endangering two others that have become family to me. So, you say you can't die cause of this God Jashin you serve eh?" She snarled out with venom as she gripped her sword before moving in blur and rammed its blade into his stomach to stick out on the other side shocking him, "I wondered what your so called God will think of you when he learns you have angered the one and only master of Death herself." She whispered icily in his ear causing him to shudder with actual fear as she moved throwing the male away from her with her magic.

 **Back at the village**

Tsunade stood at her window as Ino, Choji and Shikamaru had been admitted to the hospital though the youngest Nara had been raging mad as hell to leave the woman behind. The only thing that placated the male was that Naruto had stayed with her. Both had been gone for several hours now and she was worried not only for Naruto but for Marzanna as well. As she knew if something happened to the woman than Shikaku was going to go off the deep end.

Everyone became startled as another loud crack was heard in the office causing her to turn and face them with relief filling her though it turned into horror as she both especially Marzanna covered in blood as there was a darkness in her eyes. The woman looked as if she had fought the armies of hell and came out on top without breaking a sweat.

"Both are dead for good with no chance in reviving. No one escapes death and gets away with it." Anna spoke with a calm icy tone as she stood there even though she was tired as hell. Considering in all things she had used more magic than she had in a long time and even if she was Death's chosen; going into her Death form still was draining to her.

"Good. And you are you harmed?" Demanded Tsunade though she flinched as Marzanna collapsed with Naruto catching her passed out form before picking her up bridal style with a grunt.

"She took them both on and killed them both slowly. It was amazing and frightening to see." Naruto spoke softly as he looked to Tsunade as the woman motioned for him to walk out the door with him holding on Marzanna after she had a done a quick scan of her.

Tsunade led Naruto into the hospital and moved for a free room next to Shikamaru's own room. Motioning for the male to place her down on the bed and waited as he moved exiting the room so she could do a in depth scan over the woman.

"Naruto!" Ino called out as she ran for the male as she had heard the whisperings that both were back from saving them. She ignored her father as she ran to the male and took his arm in her own, "How is Anna-Oba?" She demanded with a concerned look to the male.

"She's fine. She over exhausted herself is all. Look just because she is all powerful and a all around bad ass woman. She can still over do it with draining herself when she finally stops using her power. I think what she needs is to be told Shikamaru and you two are doing fine." He explained as he nodded to Ino before glancing to Choji as the male nodded in thanks though he looked to Shikaku as he appeared before them with his eyes narrowed on the door, "Trust me Nara-San, Anna is one badass woman I would never wanna anger. She took them both out and put them down for good. She's fine and needs sleep is all though I don't think she will be fighting again for a while." He grinned in the end with mischief causing the male to raise his eyebrow at him in curiosity and confusion.

"Lady Tsunade?" Inoichi spoke up as the woman walked out of the room with a brief amused exasperated look to them all.

"You can go in Shikaku. She's awake and needs to speak with you about something I have confirmed for her. She's drained and tired but is in perfect health." She nodded to the male as he paused giving her a brief questioning look before he entered the room and closed the door behind him, "Don't even bother to ask me. They will tell everyone when they want too." She growled at them all as Naruto snickered at her words.

Marzanna laid on the hospital with a tired expression as Shikaku entered the room with standing straight up and not in his usual slouched position. She offered the male a small smile as he ran his eyes over her form to make sure she was safe and healthy himself, "I am fine." She offered as he snorted with giving her a slighted dry look.

"Blaise informed me what the Necklace had done for Shikamaru. Shikamaru had informed me that he had been fatally wounded by Hidan but had healed right up. That was when Blaise explained what you meant when you said the necklaces were tied to your life. Your basically immortal and by them wearing the necklaces connected to your life insured they would live no matter what. You saved him." Shikaku spoke calmly as he felt many different things for the woman before him that had saved his son and heir from dying. He felt gratitude for what she had done and more than love for the woman that had tied someone not even her birth child to herself to keep them from dying. He moved sitting next to on the bed as she motioned for him to sit.

"When I married you. Everything that was yours became mine own. Shikamaru might not be my birth son but he has become like a son to me. He along with Ino, Choji and Naruto have become to mean a lot to me. They have shown me compassion and unconditional acceptance when they could have shown me indifference. I would sooner rather die than allow anyone of those to die. As long as I live they will never die by anothers hand...I will never allow it." She explained with a dead serious look upon her face as she looked the male in the eyes and watched as he eyed her carefully though she flushed as he moved his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her hard on the mouth. Her eyes fluttered close as she returned his kiss as it was one of fear of losing her, Shikamaru and the others and also of thankfulness of her acceptance and need of protecting them all.

Shikaku pulled back from her and smirked briefly at her flushed cheeks as her eyes reopened, "Try to stay out of trouble woman. I don't need anymore bothersome gray hairs." He remarked as she snorted with a brief amused look upon her face though he was curious as fear and anticipation entered her eyes.

"I don't think you will have to worry about me putting myself into danger or trouble unless there is no other choice in the matter. Naruto told me when he had smelled my scent after our battle with those bloody idiots and Tsunade confirmed it for me. I know you briefly mentioned before we were married that you wouldn't mind another running around. It appears the reason I have been feeling under the weather is because I am 2 almost 3 months pregnant. Tsunade thinks you got me pregnant a month after being married to me." She explained as she eyed him as his face held actual shock upon it with his eyes darting downward to rest on her stomach as she felt nervous as he wasn't say anything.

To say he was shocked would be a understatement. He yes said he wouldn't mind having another child or two with her but he never thought it would be in their first year of their marriage. Though a large part of him that was wholly male felt pride he had gotten her pregnant after the first month that they had been married when it had taken a year for Yoshino to end up pregnant with Shikamaru. Moving, he locked his eyes back with her own and felt his heart soften for Anna as there was fear in her eyes at his rejection. He really wanted to kill everyone back in her homeland for causing such deep scars to be rooted upon her soul, mind and heart never mind her body.

"Looks as if we will have to turn the room across from ours into a nursery instead of a second office now." He spoke with a soft rumble as she smiled a brilliant smile before leaning forward and placing a shy kiss upon his lips. He ran his fingers across her cheek and noted with a sigh her magic was still in place and wondered if she would ever allow him to feel her skin without her magic in place.

"We should tell the others. I can ear Shikamaru in a wheel chair outside the door questioning Naruto on my health." She chuckled as he moved before helping her stand up on her own two feet as she wanted to go home instead of staying here. She was glad her husband had read between the lines and wrapped his arm around her waist leading her to the door.

"How are you?" Ino moved hugging the woman with concern as she pulled back some and beamed as Anna gave her a soft smile.

"I am well. I was just tired from using so much power all at once." explained Anna as she felt her eyes soften on the worried the faces of her family...these people she had come to love with everything inside of her.

"That's not all." Demanded Shikamaru as he saw the over protective way his father was hovering before looking at his stepmother. He looked her over with a critical look before cursing as he saw the difference in her demeanor and noticeable glow to her, "Well shit. This means more work! Damnable troublesome woman." he groaned with slumping down causing her to chuckle sweetly at him.

"What?" Ino frowned but looked to Anna as she placed a hand on her arm with a gentle look.

"I'm pregnant." Anna announced causing them all to still as Choji dropped his bag of chips, Ino squealing in happiness, Naruto cackling as Shikamaru cursed even more. She spotted a shock Inoichi and Choza before both beamed at her.

"Wonderful news!" Choza boomed with a huge grin as he knew the other wives were going to be excited along with all three clans holding a large celebration in the female finally being pregnant.

"Get your wife home to rest before ours barge over to your house." Snickered Inoichi as Shikaku muttered troublesome to himself. He watched as Naruto pushed Shikamaru's wheelchair for the male and as they all slowly surrounded the female in a protective circle automatically.

 **Later that night**

Anna sighed through her nose as she sat there at her vanity with a frown of concentration. She was going to do it even though she had not done it in years. Her magic had covered her like a second armor since the war saving her life multiple times in the process especially when Ron had implanted a knife into the place between her shoulder blades. Biting her bottom lip, she wondered if Shikaku could ever come to love her like she had come to with him. Shaking her head softly she frowned some as she moved calling back her magic into her core with trying to ignore as it left her feeling cold and vulnerable. But she was going to finally trust that he would never harm her intentionally or allow harm to come to her or their unborn child.

Sensing him, she waited as he entered their room before closing the door behind him. Moving she locked her eyes with his own through her mirror like they had done on their wedding night. Offering him a soft smile as he approached her with curious glance as she knew he would be able tell right away there was something off about the way she looked. Considering when her magic covered her, her skin held a sort of glow to it. A shiver raced down her spine as he settled his hands on her naked shoulders with only a thin straps to hold up her thigh length emerald green night gown. Feeling his hands upon her actually skin instead of through her magic was like nothing she had ever felt before and watched on shivering once as his thumbs stroked her shoulders.

Tilting his head, Shikaku observed his wife and knew something was off as he moved pulling her to stand on her own feet. He looked her over more closely and noted the way she was twitching some with being nervous. It concerned him as she had never been this nervous since her first night being in his bed and wondered briefly what was wrong before his eyes widened as he noticed the different way she looked. Running his fingers up her arm, over shoulder before trailing up her neck to cup her cheek in a loving tender touch. He relished the feeling of her actual skin under his finger tips and palm and had no words at the trust she was finally gifting him with and could only show her through actions.

Marzanna gasped as he picked her up and kissed her hard on the mouth full of passion and acceptance of the amount of trust, she was giving him. Moving, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her with not even releasing him once he laid her down upon their bed. Small moans and little gasps of pleasure spilled from her lips as he ripped his mouth from her own and attacked her neck as his hands moved to pushing her night gown upwards to reveal her already moist center to him. She arched her back crying softly as he stroked her with his fingers before slipping one inside of her as his thumb circled her bundle of nerves.

Pulling up some, he watched her flushed face as her eyes darkened with desire and something else for him. Though he would never speak of it but he hoped that something else was love. He moved biting down onto part of her neck that had mewling in pleasure and shivering under him. Pride and a certain level smugness filled him in knowing that no one but himself would ever see just how beautiful she looked...how much of a goddess she looked as she came undone underneath him. Watching as she whimpered as he rubbed her harder and curled his finger within her drawing forth a moan of ecstasy as he could feel she was close. He wanted to her come around his fingers as he watched her come undone before taking her hard.

Marzanna arched her back as she cried out losing control over all functions and panted. She watched with her mouth parted in sweet pants as he brought his fingers to mouth and whimpered as he licked them clean while keeping his eyes locked her own. A shudder raced down her spine as he moved slipping from the bed and began to disrobe before she moved her shaking hands slipping her own garment from her form with chucking it to the floor and flushed as his normally coffee colored eyes darkened in desire and roved down her body.

Licking her lips slowly she watched as his eyes darted to her mouth as he got rid of the last of his clothing. Leaning backwards onto the pillows she moved parting her thighs and held out her arms for him. Reaching upwards she pulled his hovering form down to her and kissed him hard on the mouth enjoying as his swept his tongue into her mouth. A moan fell from her as he slid into her with one smooth stroked. Her head tilted back some as they rocked against one another and groaned as he made a particularly hard thrust within her as his hand grabbed onto her hips to help her move faster against him.

He groaned with pleasure against her neck as she was tight and wet around him as he thrust in and out of her. Knowing one thing though, he didn't give damn but he was never giving her up. She had wormed her way into his heart by caring for them unconditionally, saving his son's life and now with giving him another child to love and help raise. She was his period and he would kill anyone that dared to try and take her from him. Leaning up some he tilted her hips the right way and thrusted back in all the way as her nails clawed down his back as she was moaned and cried out in pleasure. Smirking some, he moved biting directly over the spot that was a weak spot for her hard enough to leave a mark with staking his claim and triggering her orgasm. Which triggered his own as she tightened around him causing him to thrust one more time within her as he released deep within her.

She panted as she laid there in his arms as he moved burying his face into her neck as he covered the both with a sheet. She shivered with a small smile as he placed a kiss upon her neck before covering his her stomach with his hand possessively. Swallowing hard, she mentally tossed her pride and her fear of rejection out the window, "I love you." She whispered out with a hoarse tone and bit her lip as he tensed before tightening his grip upon her.

"As I love you. Now sleep you troublesome woman." Shikaku muttered against her neck more than glad she had spoken up first and noted as the tension left her body as he curled her more into his body. He gently stroked her stomach and felt relieved and relished in it as she didn't put her magic back upon her skin and knew she trusted him to not harm her physically. Now, he thought before he fell to sleep was to get her to let her hair down around him.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: They turned on her and killed her. But she lived and with the Goblin's help along with the help of Lady Zabini and Blaise and Theo. They take her and all her wealth with her to the elemental nations as Lady Zabini holds family there in Kakashi Hatake as her cousin.

Chapter Eight

"Anna-Oba? Mika is here to sign for her order to be delivered to the hospital." Ino called out with a cheerful tone as she was placing filled vials upon the shelves and could not help but grin. Her Aunt's store had become a hit in just under a month and their biggest customer being the Hospital and now three months later it was doing more than good. She had see the look in Tsunade's eyes when her Aunt had brought the concept up to their Lady Hokage and knew their Leader was more than impressed especially since she was keeping Naruto out of trouble by having the male run errands for her. Though she blushed at his name, he for some reason had been trying to be spend more and more time with her.

"Mika-San." Smiled Anna walking out of the back room with a clipboard in her hands as the smiling Head Medic of the Hospital walked towards her.

"I can not thank you enough for this, Lady Nara. Your store is truly a blessing in disguise for us all here in the village." Mika smiled to the Nara Matriarch as she nodded back with a small smile playing upon her own lips.

"I am just happy to help. I was more than glad when you signed me as your pharmacist." added Anna as she moved to sit down before handing the paper to the woman as even though she was about nearly five months pregnant now.

"How are you and the little one doing? Is Lord Nara excited to have another?" Mika smiled brightly to the female as she chuckled softly under her breath.

"We are doing just fine and Shikaku is more than excited at the prospect of another child." offered Anna as she fought back a blush as her husband lately for some reason always wanted a hand on her or to be rubbing her stomach as soon as she started to show.

"That's wonderful. Now we have enough to last us a week if you can have them delivered by next Friday that would be wonderful." nodded Mika as she handed the order form back to her with her signature.

"Of course." Anna replied as she glanced to the form before handing it off to Amara as she came wondering over with a smile as Amoria glanced to it before gathering ingredients for some of the potions to get them done. She watched on though as Amara motioned for her to stay sitting and laughed softly as Ino wrinkled her nose at the crushed beetles eyes.

 **Later that Day**

"Hey Anna how are you doing?!" Called out Blaise as he spotted her walking down the street and could admit pregnancy looked good on her as she stood there in a pair of soft cotton pants with a deep red maternity shirt with flowing sleeves past her hands.

"Well considering I am pregnant and you guys?" Anna snorted with a brief amused look to the male as he had been pursuing one Neji Hyuuga almost none stop shocking everyone around. Especially when he had also revealed he could have children if he wanted too with the male when Lord Hyuuga had brought the problem up. Smiling she accepted his hug from him before she smacked him upside the head hard for trying to touch her stomach.

"Ouch! Abuse! Abuse!" He cried out with a grin as people around them just rolled their eyes or even smiled in amusement.

"Can it your arse. Stop trying to touch my damn stomach or I am going to show though that even if I am pregnant I can still kick your arse all over this village." She snarked back with her eyes narrowed at him dangerously a he smirked back at her. It had become her pet peeve right from the moment. As the minute she started to show everyone wanted to touch her damn stomach. Right now the only ones allowed to touch her were Shikaku, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Tsunade (She's to be her doctor), and Chezita and Kimiko. Everyone else had found the hard way to never ever touch her stomach if they would be in a world of hurt.

"Mean. But seriously, me and Theo agree with one another. Pregnancy looks good you, Anna and we are glad that you seem to finally be able to be happy for a change." He smiled softly at her as she softened with a smile playing on her own lips.

"I never thought I could be this happy but...I am Blaise more than happy. I have large family that I have always wanted, a child on the way and a husband who tells me he loves me on a regular basis." She murmured with a blush tinting her cheeks as the male laughed scooting closer to her form with a grin down to her. She was more than happy but inside she could not help but feel as if something was going to happen to disrupt everything and someone was going to end up hurt. Narrowing her eyes thoughtfully she swore if someone she loved was hurt than she would show the one that did so why exactly she is the Master of bloody Death in the first place as Hidan and Zetsu had learned when they harmed what was hers.

"So, your the tramp that has replaced me."

Both magic users paused and turned as they heard a scorned hateful tone of a woman. Before them stood a woman with shouldered length black hair, fair skin, dark pink lips with a well muscular curvy toned body as she was dressed in a civilian clothing but both could tell she could use Chakra as her black eyes were roving over Anna with a hostile glint to them.

"Excuse me?" Demanded Blaise with a icy glare to the woman as his Sidhe eyes flashed a bright green as he moved placing a foot in front of his pregnant sister and glowered at the woman.

"He'll never really love you not when he still loves me." Spat the woman with a cold look as she was just itching to hit the woman or draw a blade.

"Yoshino, ex wife of Shikaku." Anna replied to Blaise's unanswered question as she narrowed her eyes to thin slits as she had been itching to get her hands on the woman that had caused such a deep hurt to those she had come to love, "Your delusional." She quipped with a curl of her lips as she knew Shikaku loved her deeply as she could feel it coming off the male every time he glanced at her. Hell, she knew that Shikamaru and the others loved her as she could feel it coming from them as well.

"Awe is the bitter harpy jealous that her ex moved to better and more improved things." Smirked Blaise as he tensed up readying to fight as he was not going to give this woman even a inch to try and harm his pregnant sister.

"You know nothing! He is mine and will always be mine. Go ahead and ask him if he still has feelings for me or not." Smirked Yoshino as the woman stilled before looking at her with calm cold eyes causing her to feel uneasy.

"Of course he might still have feelings for you, you dumb bint! Hello you did give birth to his first child and Heir. If you are trying to cause a rift between us than stop for it will not work considering I am a lot smarter than to believe really anything that harpy of bint like you tells me." She replied with a acidic tone as she narrowed her eyes. She had lived through too much and suffered too much to just believe anything that is told her. She knew Shikaku still held a little affection for his ex but that was only because the harpy had given him Shikamaru, his heir.

"You little bitch!" Hissed out Yoshino as she drew a blade but frowned as she found she could not move and tensed as someone walked out of the shadows. She paled as her son stood there with icy look to her, "Shikamaru." She tried but flinched as he narrowed eyes before blurs appeared revealing Ino and Choji now standing beside Shikaku's new wife.

"If you ever try to harm my mother again. I will end you, birth mother or not." Shikamaru swore with a icy dark tone as he glared at the woman that gave him life but shunned him in the beginning. He felt rage that she would dare to try to attack Marzanna when the woman had done nothing but state truths to her. He felt over protective of his stepmother and unborn sibling and would end anyone that tried to harm her.

"I am your mother not her!" Snarled out Yoshino with a pissed off look as she glared at her son before leveling a cold look onto the woman. But her eyes swept back to her son as he scuffed with a icy look towards her.

"No you are not. You might have given birth to me but you have never been a mother to me. That woman behind me has shown me more motherly love than you have in my entire life. I just wish that father had found her before I was fully grown so I could have experienced a actual mother growing up instead of just in my adult life. So, I will say this once again if you attack my mother again. I do not care who you are to me for I will end you." Shikamaru stated without remorse as he stood there with her still captured in his shadows ignoring as Chezita and Kimiko appeared with cold looks towards Yoshino.

"Leave her alone Yoshino or do you really want all three Clans plus him coming after you." Stated Kimiko as pissed off Naruto appeared right in front of Yoshino.

"Leave my adopted mother alone or else." Snarled out Naruto with slitted eyes as he glared down to the terrified woman before he backed up to stand at Shikamaru's side with a icy dark look. He was more than pissed off at the moment that this hag would dare to harm someone that he cared for.

"Fine!" Snarled out Yoshino as she glared but moved stomping away once Shikamaru had released her. She felt rejected and hurt that her own son would choose that little bitch over her. Gritting her teeth she pushed people out of her way and was hurt as they were glaring at her with disgust and anger.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru." Stated Anna shocking them but she knew the male would know what she meant by it. She relaxed as he moved placing a hand on her shoulder with his eyes softened briefly on her form. His eyes moved to rest upon her stomach before flickering back up to meet her softened eyes.

"Don't be mom." He tried the word as they have never really discussed since the day she married his father on what he should call her. But he had found himself thinking of her as more of a mother as time went on. His thoughts had changed the minute she had took care of him when he was sick and then again placing herself in danger to come and rescue him and the other two. Especially when he found out she had tied their lives to her own to prevent them from dying.

"Lets get something to eat and than we can play a game of Shogi." Anna offered with a smile to the male and felt warmth as his lips quirked up with a nod of approval.

"Let's head back to compound. I have made more than enough food for everyone." Smiled Chezita cheerfully to the woman that had accepted them all and united them with a simple understanding smile. Plus she allowed her and Kimiko to fuss over her in her pregnant state.

Marzanna smiled as she moved walking with Shikamaru right beside her as Ino moved curling into her side with a grin as the others surrounded her. She felt loved and cared and knew this was her family and would always protect them with everything inside of her. Though she was so focused on Ino talking none stop about something that she had missed the look Shikamaru gave to a Anbu in the shadows before they disappeared.

 **Elsewhere**

"Shikaku?" Tsunade spoke as a Anbu bent over to whisper in the male's ear causing the male's eyes to darken with rage.

"I am need of excusing myself." Shikaku spoke with a dark tint to his voice as he felt rage that his ex would dare to try and harm his new wife and unborn child. Shifting his eyes to look at his teammates he nodded sharply as Inoichi's eyes sharpened with Choza giving a dark look at someone trying to harm their Hime.

"Very well. I don't want any bodies turning up or you are doing the blasted paperwork." Tsunade waved her hand figuring out it had something to do with someone targeting Marzanna and really thought some people were idiots for going after the Hime.

Shikaku stood before shunshin out of there with a dark look. He appeared before the apartment his ex lived in as he was going to put her in her place. He might still hold affection for the woman for giving him Shikamaru but that was were it ended. And now he has come to find out she had target his very pregnant new life. This was something he was not going to let slide as one he loved Marzanna and his unborn child but he knew the others of the village would go after Yoshino. Especially his Clan, Inoichi's and Choza's clans with their Heirs and Heiress gunning for the woman. Not to forget what Naruto and Kakashi would do to the woman. But he knew if Yoshino attacked his wife again than Anna would take her head off for endangering her unborn child.

"Figures someone would tattle." Sneered Yoshino as he entered her apartment and glared at the male she had been forced to give up her life for even though some part of her loved him.

"Go after her again and you will not have to worry about Shikamaru for ending you. She's my wife and the mother of my soon to be born new child. I will not have anyone targeting her or harming her. And if you think she is defenseless against a enemy than be my guess and go after for she will take your head herself before anyone else can." He spoke with a icy dark tone getting right to the chase instead of beating around the bush.

"I am really so easily forgotten!" demanded Yoshino as she stared into the male's eyes and felt hurt as she saw nothing but anger towards her in his gaze.

"You were forgotten the moment you abandoned us." He replied without mercy as she flinched with a turning her head away from him. Whatever affection he was holding for her was dying fast and quick with every remark she was making especially towards Marzanna.

"I still love you." Tried Yoshino with tears filling her eyes as she stared at her ex but flinched as he showed nothing for her.

"And I love her. Marzanna is loved by my Clan, the Akimichi Clan, and the Yamanaka Clan. Naruto the Hero of the Leaf is head over hills for her in family wise. Shikamaru loves her more than anything as a mother. Hell Tsunade sees her as the daughter she had never gotten but has always secretly wanted. You attacking her is a death sentence waiting to happen. Leave her be or else this is a promise Yoshino, I will take your life myself. She is my wife and the mother of my unborn child and has shown me nothing but loyalty and love. Leave her be." He snapped out with a harsh tone as he glared without giving her a inch of mercy before turning back for the door, "This is your only warning." He added before leaving the scared and crying woman standing in her living room.

"Maa, Maa. You are a lot nicer than me." remarked Kakashi as he moved joining the male's side as he glanced to him He had been pissed to say the least when he had been told what Yoshino had tied to do and to cause harm to Marzanna.

"As much as Anna is down right scary in getting revenge. She will want us to solve it first without violence." Shikaku spoke before muttering troublesome as the wolf snorted before nodding his head in agreement with his words.

"True. She might be a firecracker and very violent person in her own right. She stills tries to resolve things before acting." smirked Kakashi behind his mask as he shook his head. The young woman kept on shocking and surprising them all with her actions and words. For one being as young as she, she was filled with nothing but wisdom and had a way with words, "She wont stop there. Yoshino has always been possessive of what she calls her own." He offered as Shikaku moved placing a cigarette into his mouth before inhaling once.

"She has one and only one warning before she sees why exactly the Nara Clan is best left alone and not to be angered." Nodded Shikaku with settling into his slouched position as both headed for the Akimichi compound to go and see the others. Besides he was feeling the need to lay his eyes on his wife if just reassure himself she was fine. He never thought he would come to love someone as much as he was coming to love Anna but there it was.

 **Arriving at the Akimichi Compound**

Kakashi snorted with a amused look as he watched as both Shikamaru and Anna were playing Shogi. The woman had proven to be a worthy opponent as the only one to beat her was Shikaku which means Shikamaru hasn't beaten her yet. He knew it irked the boy that there was someone else out there besides his father that can kick his ass in Shogi and that he could not beat. The woman had proven over and over to never understatement her or it was your down fall.

"Come on guys dinner is ready finally! Let's go eat." Grinned Naruto with amused look as Ino agreed with him with as she brushed her long blond hair back over her shoulder as Shikamaru shot them a disgruntle look.

"Come on. The Pregnant mama needs to eat." Teased Theo as he lean against the wall with amused look as Anna shot him a poisoned filled look as her emotions had been slightly out of whack lately cause of her being pregnant.

"You can kiss my arse." Muttered Anna darkly at her brother as he tossed his head back laughing at her as he had taken to teasing her none stop ever since she had revealed she was pregnant, "Leave me or I will sick one of them on you or even give Naruto some gifts I got from the Twins." She challenged with a dark sinister grin as he paled with a look of horror upon his face.

"Come one please don't!" He whined as Blaise snickered at him as Naruto moved helping Anna off the floor.

"I will gladly prank them." Smirked Naruto at the males as Anna gave them a sickly sweet smile at him being on her side, "Besides don't you know its a death sentence waiting to happen to piss off a woman especially a pregnant one with enough power to level a entire village." He pointed out as Blaise went to make a remark and froze with a paled look.

"Well at least no one can call you an old maid anymore." Theo replied causing Blaise to pale even further as Anna looked murderous with a growl. He though flinched and yelped as Shikamaru used his shadows to trip him with a smirk, "Come on!" he complained to them all.

"Happy mother equals a happy home." He answered walking into the house without a backwards glance as the others laughed at him as Anna tossed her head back laughing as she placed a hand upon her stomach with twinkling eyes.

Anna leaned back as Shikaku wrapped his arm around her waist with settling a hand on her stomach. Though she blushed some as kissed the side of her neck causing him to chuckle against her. As for some reason he possessed the ability to cause her to blush. Turning she met his eyes with her soft ones brushing a kiss across his mouth before she headed into the house with him following right behind and smiled as Kakashi joined her side.

Watching her interact with everyone, Shikaku knew he was going to be keeping a close eye on her for now on. Considering he knew Yoshino was not going to give up and he refused to allow harm to come to Anna in anyway. Moving he walked over to stand behind and wrapped his arm around her with settling his hand once upon her stomach. He felt warmth as she didn't even glance at him but just leaned back into him accepting his random affection and touches.

"Anna-Oba, didn't you have your appointment with Lady Hokage this morning?" Choji spoke up as he moved setting food in front of her as they were all now sitting around his parents' living room comfortably.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for the reminder. I had completely forgotten." Anna blushed as she gave a sheepish smile to them all but moved her hand to rest of Shikaku's own hand as he tightened his grip upon her.

"Are you well?" Inoichi frowned in concern as they had just arrived right when Chezita was serving the food for everyone.

"Yes. It's just a check up and we finally found out the gender of the baby." She smiled brightly to them all as they all gained eager and excited looks upon their faces.

"Well?!" Amoria asked with a gentle smile to the woman as she suddenly gained a huge grin upon her face.

"I'm having a little girl." answered Anna as they all froze before cheers went up as Shikamaru groaned out no as he was going to have to play over protective big brother now when she was grown. Though she tilted her head looking to Shikaku and found him looking at him with love and desire causing her to flush as he stroked the side of her protruding stomach.

"Troublesome. Just means I am going to go to the bothersome trouble of making sure all my weapons are sharpened for when she gets bigger." He shrugged as the others were chattering with one another and enjoyed it as she smiled at him with love filling her eyes.

"Well if she is anything like her mother. We are going to be burying and hiding a lot of bodies." Choza smirked as he shoved some food within his mouth as the others began to snicker.

"Tell me about. Shikamaru it looks as if we are going to have to work hard and make sure everyone out there toes the line when it comes to baby sister." Smirked Naruto with as the male muttered with his own smirk.

"I always wanted another girl around." Ino cheered with a huge grin but was startled as Anna grabbed her hand in her own.

"Good. Cause she is going to need her big sister around to teach her a thing or two." She offered and caught the female as she dove a her with hugging her tightly and knew she had said the right thing. As Kimiko and Chezita were grinning wide at her as Inoichi was smiling softly at her for her words. Moving she leaned into her husband and enjoyed it as his arm tightened around her with holding her close to his side. For the first time in many years, she left loved and protected by everyone in this room especially from the male beside her.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: They turned on her and killed her. But she lived and with the Goblin's help along with the help of Lady Zabini and Blaise and Theo. They take her and all her wealth with her to the elemental nations as Lady Zabini holds family there in Kakashi Hatake as her cousin.

Chapter Nine

Ino watched her Aunt as she sat down at her desk in shop to go over some paper work for the place. She had been concerned lately and could admit was hovering more than usual as she noted that tiredness within her eyes. She knew her pregnancy was making her drained and tired as Anna-Oba had explained to her on the importance of a magical child growing within the womb. The child till it was born would feed constantly off the mother's magic to ensure a healthy and steady pregnancy and if the the mother was extremely power like her Aunt than it was sometimes ten times more taxing than it normally would be.

She blinked though as someone entered and found her eyes locking with a nervous looks Naruto's eyes as he approached. Though she flushed rose red as he held out a bright red iris for her to take. Which was her favorite of all flowers. Taking the flower she blushed as he gave her a shy smile, "Um Naruto?" She asked the male with biting her lip.

"I was sort of wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me today?" Naruto asked softly as he scuffed his shoe against the ground and blushed as she looked stunned with her own blush.

"Well...I..." She trailed off looking over to her Aunt and found Anna smiling brightly at her with an encouraging look.

"I'm meeting Shikaku in a few for lunch. So, go on and accept Ino." Anna waved her hand off at her with a grin as the female grinned brightly at her.

"Well, then I guess, I would love to go on a lunch date with you, Naruto." Grinned Ino making the male smile wide at her with relief shining brightly in his eyes, "Where should we go?" she asked moving to make sure she had everything on her.

"I don't really know. How about your choice this round." He offered with a cheeky grin as she giggled softly at his words with a happy nod as she beamed at him.

"You guys have fun and Naruto, I wanna hear about everything tonight." teased Anna as she went back to her paperwork as Ino dragged the blushing boy from the shop causing her to laugh under her breath. She shook her head trying to finish up her paperwork for the day so she could meet up with her husband for lunch. Though she did have high hopes for those two and made a mental note to run interference with Ino's father for Naruto's sake.

A owl flying into her shop in a couple of hours later, with landing right in front of her startled the hell out of her as she recognized it as the Twins's owl that she had bought them one year for their birthday. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned it with her magic before deeming it safe to open with making sure that there was no automatic portkeys tied to it. Upon opening the letter and reading it over slowly to miss a thing. Her eyes were slowly bleeding black as rage filled to her boil point and snarled.

Civilians and Shinobi alike froze in the streets as a brutal scream of pure rage echoed from Lady Nara's shop causing several of them to flinch. KI and magic filled the area as they head several things shatter within the shop making them back away slowly with fear and uneasiness. One Shinobi moved fast and running for Lord Nara or someone close with the woman to go inside of the shop to see if she was okay. None of them had a death wish to go inside the place themselves as she might mistake then for an enemy and lash out at them on accident.

Shikaku approached his wife's shop with a frown as Inoichi and Choza were with him. Motioning for them to hang back, he slowly entered the place with growing concerned as everything was shattered and destroyed. His eyes roved around slowly before zeroing in on her kneeling form with her magic surrounding as her eyes were closed with pain and rage, "Marzanna?" He questioned gently using her full name instead of her nickname to gander her attention onto him. He watched as she sucked in a deep breath before calling back her magic to reside once more into her core before she slowly stood on shaking legs and reopened her eyes.

"I am going to kill them all." She vowed with venom lacing her tone as her voice spoke of nothing but death to come to those that have wronged her. Moving she held out the letter for him to take as she felt as if her heart was shattering once more within her chest. She gripped the desk as he took the letter from her and began to read it himself and knew she had to calm herself or something bad was going to happen.

" _ **Dear twin of ours,**_

 _ **We hope you are in good health and that Hawksong finds you swiftly. We wish this was a letter of joy but at last it is not. We recently found out something and you better believe we did something about it as well sister of ours. We hope you believe us when we inform you of this. Ronald didn't want to attack you, Anna. He was being controlled by a potion and several spells. Hermione it would seem does her name justice about being named as the brightest witch of her age. She was bloody well controlling him along with our mother. Ginny found out everything when she over heard her mother speaking with Hermione and our father. We are so sorry little sister but you needed to know as we know much you were torn up by his betrayal as both of you were really close in the sibling wise. Anna, we need to get Ronald and several others of the country. Dumbledore is bloody well barmy and is going off his rockers. He went off the deep end completely when he found out you had left and ran for it with taking all your wealth. He is trying to force on a Marriage contract with the Goblins for you but since you have self updating family tree...well lets say just say the entire wizarding world is an uproar on you being married with a child on the way.**_

 _ **Let us know if we can send him and a few others to please, Anna. Keep on your guard cause they will be coming for you.**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Forge and Gred."**_

Shikaku looked at his grieving wife as he finished the letter and could understand why exactly she would loose her temper because of this letter. She had thought someone she have loved as brother had betrayed her along with her adopted sister. And now come to find out that she had to find a place for refugees of her own race to escape her crazy mental old Headmaster would send anyone off the deep end. Moving, swiftly he ignored as she flinched as he gathered her up in his arms and held onto her as she gritted her teeth in grief and pain.

"Shikaku." Inoichi spoke as he stepped into the shop with a concerned look for the woman who was like a baby sister to him. He caught the letter though and read over it quickly before glancing back up with a sharp look, "I will take this to Lady Tsunade." He nodded before disappearing using the shunshin

Shikaku moved picking her up bridal style before stepping out of the shop as she buried her face into his shoulder with shudders racking her entire body. Nodding to Amara as she appeared before him with a calm look as Theo appeared as well with nodding they would clean up the shop. He turned on his heel determined to get his wife home and into bed where she could cry in the safety of the bedroom with no one else seeing her weakness.

 **Hours Later**

She laid there in their bed thinking of what the letter had said in her mind as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. Biting bottom she fought the urge to lash out once more with her magic as her chest constricted in agony causing a shudder to run down her spine. Shikaku had brought her home with laying her bed before he went off to answer a summons from Tsunade. Closing her eyes, she curled more into herself before she was startled as warm arms wrapped around her with a face burying itself in her shoulder. Snapping her eyes open she found Shikamaru wrapped around the front of her before Naruto was wrapped around the back of her as Ino was moving to crawl upwards and cuddle against her stomach as Choji took up her huge chair she had created for comfort.

"We got you now and forever mom. Those bastards are going to pay for causing you even more. Hell will look like a happy place compare to what we will do to them." Declared Naruto as Blaise entered the room with a determined with Theo as both took up spots at the foot of the bed with Amara and Amoria along with Kakashi following right behind them and taking up spots around the room.

"Thank you." Anna whispered as she moved wrapping her arms tightly around Ino and Shikamaru as they were the only ones she could reach.

"We are here now and forever and no one will ever harm you again, troublesome mother." Muttered Shikamaru as he had been filled with nothing but rage and hatred when his father had informed him of what exactly happened.

Shikaku stood in the door with a fond exasperated look a few hours later. His wife was curled up in between Shikamaru and Naruto with Ino cuddling up to her stomach as the others were sleeping propped up around the room. He felt his heart soften towards the scene as he shook his head knowing they were all over protective of the hurting woman on the bed especially, his son, Inoichi's daughter and Choza's son with Naruto. She had burst in docking down all their barriers before they even knew what to do worming her way into their hearts. Just as they did the same with her, in shoving past every wall of steel she had created around her already fragile heart.

Muttering troublesome, he turned back around to go sleep on the couch not willing to wake up the sleeping peaceful group knowing Anna needed the sleep. He shot Inoichi and Choza a icy look silently telling them to not say a word as they smirked at him being kicked out of his own room. Sighing through his nose with rubbing the back of his neck and laid down as the other two made themselves comfortable known of the willing to be fare from Anna with the new danger she was now in.

 **A week Later**

Anna glared at Blaise as he was hovering over her now along with Theo not being fare from behind. Her eyebrow twitched as her annoyance kicked in once more. She had lost control of her emotions once cause that bloody letter and now everyone was treating as if she was made of glass with getting ready to break. She twitched once more as Theo moved in closer to her with a concerned look causing her to nearly snap in frustration. Seeing, even Shikamaru was watching her in concern and seemed if he was waiting for her to break down caused her to have enough.

"Okay that's it! I want every single one of to get the bloody hell out of this house now! I need space and time to myself! I had one bleeding break down and now all of you are acting like I am made of glass! Get out of here and go do something but I hex every single one of you!" She exploded loudly causing them all to jump as she placed her hands on her hips glaring her heart out at them and growled as no one moved a single muscle, "NOW!" She yelled summoning birds with a spell before sending said birds directly at them all causing them all to scatter fast with curses slipping past their lips.

"Your own your on old man!" Shikamaru cursed as he ducked with a bright blue bird flying right over his head as he took off with the others right behind him leaving his staring in curiosity father.

"You going to go in there?" Choza asked his old friend as the male tilted his head eying his home before shaking his head and walking off.

"Not a chance in hell. I warned them and they didn't listen." Shikaku answered with a smirk tugging on his lips as he knew she grieved but would bounce back with a vengeance but the others had ignored his warnings. He had saw her becoming hostile to everyone's hovering which was why he had opted to stay the hell out of the house unless it was at night than he was holding Anna close to his side protectively.

 **Later that night**

She leaned her head back against tube trying to relax in a nice hot bath. She was glad the others had decided to make themselves scarce for the entire day and night it seemed. It would appear in her opinion that they were finally getting the hint that yes she was going to have break downs but she was not made from glass. Plus it was bound to happen sooner or later considering she had never really had a good cry over everything that has happened to her. Closing her eyes she exhaled before inhaling the calming scent of lavenders the calming potion she had poured into her bath. A small smile came upon her lips though as rough calloused hands settled upon her shoulders before they began to message them with kneading them with the right amount of pressure.

"Relax Anna. All this stress is not good for you or the baby." Shikaku murmured softly to her but smiled with a small quirk of his lips as she listened to him as he massaged her shoulders for her.

"I know. What did Tsunade say about the letter and what response did she send in my stead?" She murmured softly half opening her eyes to look up to him.

"She has granted that only those you trust will be permitted to seek sanctuary here. And one Ronald Weasley is to visit the T&I department. Inoichi will be looking into his mind himself to see if what he is saying is the truth. We do not want you harmed by anyone anymore." He explained as she hummed in approval causing him to smirk briefly at being able to make her relax. Moving, as the water was becoming cold he retrieve her robe for her with holding it open as she stood.

"I think I scared the others in not coming back for a few days." She gave a sheepish chuckled as he released a rumbling laugh at her words.

"Serves them right." he offered as he guided her back to their room and watched as she moved approaching her vanity and sitting down in front it. Moving, he shifted to leave as he knew she was going to brush out her hair and had not granted him permission to see it down as of yet.

Marzanna watched as he left the room for his usual cup of tea and bit her bottom lip as she glanced into her mirror, "Should I mother magic?" She inquired softly but smiled small as she felt phantom arms wrapping around her with a kiss to her brow. Receiving her answer, she moved heading for her closet and pulled out a midnight blue thin strapped nighty that was Shikaku's favorite color upon her form before she moved to ready her hair with nerves bubbling up as she was mindful of her pregnant stomach.

He moved walking back their room a half hour later as that was how long she usually took to comb out her. Upon opening their door and walking into the room he stilled completely as candles with no scent flickered in the dim room. But it was the vision in front of him that had him closing the door behind him tightly before walking over to her slow predatory steps as his eyes darkened. Her took in her form enhanced by her midnight blue thin strapped nightgown fitting snugly around her pregnant form. But what had his attention was deep crimson boarding on black tresses flowing around her form to pile there at her feet. Rising his hand he buried it within her thick soft silky feeling hair before pulling her into his arms.

"Beautiful." He rumbled out softly as she looked up to him with a vulnerable look flashing within her eyes before he kissed her on the mouth to convey all his feelings into one kiss.

Wrapping her arms around him, Anna pulled him closer to her body as both fell back against the bed with him being mindful her stomach. A breathy moan slipped past her lips as he trailed his lips down her throat with his other hand that was not buried within her hair running along her body. Arching a little into his warm body she shivered as he nipped her throat with tugging on her hair some causing pleasure to shoot through her entire body. Her hair was sensitive for her especially since it was filled to brink with her magic and moaned as he tugged once more on hair with releasing a rumbling dark seductive chuckle against her throat.

Shikaku smirked against his wife's neck as he figure out fast that her hair was sensitive for her. Moving so he was hovering over her with pinning her down to bed he looked into her flushed face with her dark desire filled eyes and felt nothing but pride in causing this in her. Bending back down he kissed her hard as he moved to cutting the nighty from her body not caring as she made a slight noise of protest before he took off his own clothing. Shifting once, he slid slowly within her willing body and just held her to himself as he took her slow and hard.

Anna could do nothing but move back against him as he took her slow and hard. She held him to her body and arched with soft husky moan. This was were was she meant to be. This man offered her love and protection with only wanting the same in return from her. She had everything she could ever dream right here in her husband's willing protective loving arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: They turned on her and killed her. But she lived and with the Goblin's help along with the help of Lady Zabini and Blaise and Theo. They take her and all her wealth with her to the elemental nations as Lady Zabini holds family there in Kakashi Hatake as her cousin.

Chapter Ten

Draco Lucius Malfoy could rightfully count on one hand exactly how many people he was terrified of and felt like hiding from when they went off. And the one he feared the most was standing right before him with her bright emerald green streaked gold eyes looking coldly at him. He feared Marzanna Lilith Potter-Black-Peverell more than anything as she had proven she was not to be cowed or beaten down without you ending you dead for doing so to her. And the reason for him being terrified of her in this moment was the news he had delivered personally to woman along with the precious cargo that was now being cradled in her arms.

"How?" Anna demanded of the male before her as she tightened her arms around her sleeping Godson's form and felt like lashing out with all her magic. But she was trying to keep calm for her unborn daughter and her Godson's sleeping form. It didn't help that she was sometimes emotional cause her being nearly seven months pregnant now.

"Everything you need to know is in that vial along with in the letter from her and Gringotts." He nodded with a hard swallow as her mouth tightened with a grimace.

"Very well. Lady Tsunade will find lodgings for you all. Be respectful or else." She replied with a forced calm tone as she moved shifting Teddy within her arms and headed for the door as Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto joined her side. All three males rarely ever left her side ever since she started to get further along with her pregnancy as Amoria, Amara and Ino had taken to running the shop mainly for her so she could rest easier.

"He's your Godson right? Teddy the one with wolf genes but he can't shift." Naruto inquired as he stared at her before looking to the sleeping ten year old.

"Yes. I haven't seen him since I came here to Kohona though we have traded the occasional letter. He understood that I was in need of leaving before the Ministry caused me to snap. It breaks my heart that I was not there for him when it happened but knowing Andromeda. She would have kicked my ass all over England and then some if I had stayed and allowed those bloody imbeciles to win." Sighed Anna as she glanced to Teddy's sleeping face as he was her one regret when she had left England. Her one regret that she had been forced to leave behind for his own safety.

"But now he's here and will have a home with us." Naruto tried with a small smile to the woman as she glanced to him with a sharpened gaze before allowing them to soften before she faced forward once more and tightened her grip even more upon the child.

 **Later That Night**

Anna was sitting on the bed beside her Godson's sleeping face just watching over him. She felt pain in her chest at the death Andromeda but according to her letter and memories the woman knew for a while she was dying. She had made plans with Draco and the Goblins to bring her, Teddy. Wincing, she felt it was her fault in this as she should have been there for her to help her along with being there for Teddy through it all. Sighing through her nose, she moved kissing his forehead before leaning back and brushing the hair from his closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams little wolf. You are home now and I will always be here for you." She murmured with pain filled eyes before she stood and headed for the door. She was going to make sure to be there for the male for now on and make sure no one ever harmed him. Making her way out of the room, she was not even surprised as Shikaku was leaning against the wall that was across from Teddy's room. She offered her husband a soft smile as he was watching her a intense concerned look.

Shikaku reached over as she approached him and cupped her cheek with rubbing his thumb across it. Moving he pulled her into his arms allowing her to bury herself into his chest. Holding onto her tightly he let her pull strength from him as he knew she was hurting deeply at the woman's death. Naruto had come to find him and told him everything as he for once abandoned his paperwork and headed straight home to his wife after asking Inoichi to take over for him which he readily agreed too after finding out what was wrong with Marzanna.

"Let's get to bed." He murmured softly against her hair as she nodded in agreement with his words and allowed him to lead her to their bedroom.

She laid in bed within the comforting arms of her husband and fought the urge just to break down with crying out her heart. Nuzzling closer to Shikaku with biting her bottom lip as her heart broke at the death of the woman who actually cared none stop for her besides Amoria that is. She was glad though that she was not alone to suffer this time around and had everyone else around her.

 **Five Days Later**

"Inoichi?" Marzanna asked softly as she looked to the male that had become like a brother to her. She gazed into the male's soft blue eyes as he walked out of the room that was holding one Ronald Weasley. She was afraid that he was going to prove the Twins wrong and that Ron really did betray her.

"They controlled him...I saw the attack on you, Anna. He was literally trapped within his own mind as he watched as he stabbed you himself in your back. He is going to need a lot of therapy, good for him I know a really good one." Sighed Inoichi as he felt his stomach turn he had watched as the male was helpless with being controlled and being made to attack his best friend who he loved as a baby sister.

"Is he free to be seen?" She asked with biting her bottom lip as she looked at the door behind the male before looking to him.

"Hai, he is Anna. I think it will do him some good to see his best friend and to see that she doesn't hate him for what he was forced to do to her." offered Inoichi as she paused before inhaling once before she straightened up and walked for the door before going inside.

 **Inside**

Ron looked up and paled at the sight of his best friend slash sister as she moved into the room before closing the door. Though his mouth dropped open some as he saw she was indeed pregnant standing before him. But to him she looked good and no longer as if the entire weight of the world was put onto her shoulders. Moving he went to open his mouth to speak but yelped as a very pregnant Anna wrapped him into her arms with holding onto him.

"Its okay Ron. I knew you would never betray me or hurt me." She breathed out with tears filling her eyes a she felt her emotions becoming overwhelmed and sniffled as he wrapped his arms around her back and back to actually sob into her shoulder.

"Thank you, Anna. Thank you sis." Ron chocked out as he hugged back tightly careful of her stomach as both held one another as their magic reacted and enjoyed as their sibling bond became renewed.

"Your home brother of my heart and that is all that matters." Anna reassured the male as she moved circling the male with her magic and calming him.

 **A Week Later**

"If you prank the house one more time than I promise you this. I will stupefy the both of you!" Snarled out Anna as she glared at a sheepish Naruto an a unapologetic but nervous looking Shikamaru. As even though both knew it was not Ron's fault for what happened they were still pranking him and any other witch or wizard that came to Kohona, "You both." She tossed her hands into the air with frustrated noise in the back of her throat.

"Leave your mother's friend alone." Shikaku spoke walking into the house with a slight smirk as Anna shot him a warning look as well as he had not really discouraged the males from not bothering the male or the others.

"Don't act innocent Shikaku Nara! If you all do not mind yourselves than I am going to inform Tsunade of this dammit. Then you all can explain to her why the heavily pregnant female is stressed out when she should be relaxed and calm!" She growled low in her throat with narrowing her eyes as Naruto paled in fear with Shikamaru fidgeting as Shikaku looked up to the ceiling mouthing troublesome.

"Okay boys out of the house now. She needs her rest and to be relaxing." Kimiko spoke as she walked into the home with a basic filled with food as Chezita was right behind her. She narrowed her eyes at the males as she could tell her newly gained sister was stressing out, "She does not need you three to stress her out. Its not good for her or the baby, Shikaku Nara." She sharpened her tone in the end as the male eyed her before truly looking at his wife before he moved nodding for the males to leave.

"Honestly, really I understand what they are trying to do and all but I just need a moment to relax. Tsunade wants me to be in her office in a hour two to talk with the others that have come here besides she wants to check up on me and the baby." Sighed Anna with a frown as she moved sitting down. Her feet had begun to kill her from hurting so bad and being on them so much. Hell, she had even cast cushioning charms on all of her shoes and even her feet.

"We'll take care of you no matter what. And if those bakas know what is good for them than they will find themselves incredibly busy all of a sudden." Declared Kimiko with her lips thinning in some anger as Chezita nodded sharply from behind her with taking the food to the kitchen

"Thanks." Smiled Anna before she glanced over when she heard feet walking and spotted Teddy peaking around the corner of the hall before she motioned for him to join her. Watching as he rushed to her before curling up at her side causing her to wrap her arms around the boy with holding him close.

"Mama." Murmured Teddy with a content sigh as he snuggled closer to her and his unborn sibling. He felt at peace with her arms around him including with feeling protected and loved. Knowing his mama would always protect him no matter what or against who.

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Anna-Chan!"

Anna blinked as she heard Naruto call out for her making her turn her around only to spot him standing beside a handsome red haired male with tea green colored eyes and gourd on his back. A female with her blond hair put into four buns with a large battle fan upon her back and another male with a black cat like suite on her with a wrapped weapon upon his back and face paint on his face. Tilting her head she watched with a cautious slight curious look to all four, "Naruto is everything okay?" She asked with a soft tone as he grinned wider at her.

"Yep. I just wanted to introduced you to my best friend and his siblings," began Naruto with a huge grin as she relaxed and full on smiled at them all with nearly snickering as he heard Kankuro's sucked in breath as Anna was still one of the most beautiful women ever when she smiled despite before nearly due with her pregnancy, "This is the Kazekage of the Sand Village, Gaara Sabuko. His siblings Temari Sabuko who Shikamaru is dating and Kankuro his brother. Guys this is my adopted mother Lady Marzanna Nara, wife of Shikaku Nara." He spoke with a happy look.

"It's a pleasure to meet you three. Naruto has talked nearly none stop about his best friend." Anna smiled gently as she locked her eyes with Gaara's and found them contemplating her.

"Indeed. He has talked nothing about you as well in the letters he sent me. He has done nothing but sing you praises on how you were not stuck up like the others Royals. As he puts it." Gaara smiled small as the female blushed some before she full laughed as Naruto looked sheepish with a grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Are you really a witch along with being a Princess of your world?" Temari asked as she stared on at the female before her sky blue eyes as she locked her eyes onto her and nearly shudder as she could see power within her eyes.

"Hai, I am but I do not like my title unless you are someone I do not like than I will make you use it to the full extent. Some of the council members have learned first hand that is not always a good thing to anger one being that can kill them with one spell." She snickered with a playful look as Naruto laughed his ass making the siblings smile at her, "I was going to check on my shop before going to get something to eat if you wish to come with me?" She inquired with a wave her hand as Naruto beamed at her.

"We have nothing else to do." Gaara nodded his head as watched as Naruto moved entwining her arm around his to help her down the road as he took up a spot right beside her. He was starting to believe Naruto fully now on the woman's kind and compassion filled soul even though he could sense her magic coating her skin from head to toe like a second armor. It intrigued him to find she used a move similar to his own like his sand armor.

Anna laughed as they all spent the day together and found the refreshing to say the least. Shaking her head as she smiled at Naruto's mischief filled smile. She found herself relaxed and content for the first time since she had received the letter from the twins. Night fell upon them all as she was sitting in her chair beside Teddy's bed running her fingers through his hair as he blinked staring at her with sleep filled eyes.

"Sing please for me?" He murmured with soft tone as he stared at her with a pleading look she looked contemplating with a tilt of her head before both looked up as thunder rumbled and rain began to fall upon the home and against the window.

Anna smiled smile as she knew which song she was going to sing. Andy had sung it for her one night when she had awakened from a nightmare about the war.

 **little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight**

 **little child, be not afraid**  
 **though thunder explodes and lightning flash**  
 **illuminates your tear-stained face**  
 **I am here tonight**

Teddy smiled at his mama as she began to sing softly causing his eyes to close upon hearing the words spilling from her lips.

 **and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning**

 **little child, be not afraid**  
 **though storm clouds mask your beloved moon**  
 **and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams**  
 **I am here tonight**

Shikaku watched on from his spot leaning against the door jam. He knew she could sing some what as he always heard her huming to herself when she was focused something else. But to actually hear her sing was something else all put together. His lips tugged into a fond smile as he eyed her with a love and adoration as she proving she was going to be one hell of a mother. He could not wait till their own child was born, so he could sit back and observe her.

 **little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight**

 **for you know, once even I was a**  
 **little child, and I was afraid**  
 **but a gentle someone always came**  
 **to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears**  
 **and to give a kiss goodnight**

 **well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close**

 **and I hope that you'll know...**

 **everything's fine in the morning**  
 **the rain'll be gone in the morning**  
 **but I'll still be here in the morning**

 **(By Veinna Teng)**

Trailing off she smiled as she saw he was sleeping soundly before she stood and turned. Smiling she walked towards her husband and allowed him to wrap his arms around her with kissing her forhead. Moving she allowed the male to guide her back to their own room for some much needed rest as it had been a extremely long day for her.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys sorry for the update I ended up breaking the my left ring finger. (Don't ask how it was painful as hell)**

 **I am wondering if anyone can help me out here. I am looking for a story concerning Harry Potter. He starts gaining snake like features from the basilisk venom. He ends up running away from the Durseleys. He accidentally kills a Auror and is rescued by a male wizard who take him back to his and wife's inn...I think its called Last Hostel or something like that. He ends up meeting a vampire couple and fruit like nucturnal being or something like that. There are two of the stories one is finished and the others is not about them both hunting down Horcruxes.**

 **Please any help is apprecaited! So please and thank you my lovely readers. As again I apologise for the late update and note I will being sending the next chapter for Internal Hive Queen to my beta soon. I wanted to give them time to work on their own stories as well.**


End file.
